Seeking the Light of Shadows
by Skittles the Sugar Fairy
Summary: In a desperate attempt to bring forth a weapon to destroy the Dark Lord, the Ministry has done the unthinkable. We have done what we did so many years ago. Placed the world's problems on the shoulders of an innocent child YGOHP Crossover
1. Prolouge

I see that you came, very well. I suppose I must get on with it and tell you the tale that you are longing to hear. But I must ask you this; Do you really want to know? Do you want to know what it is to wait for 5000 years, waiting for the other half of your soul? Do you want to know of the pain? The anger? The humiliation? Everything?

Alright, if that it what you wish.

I will tell you of the time, not so long ago by your mortal years, that I and my _aibou _were seperated. A time that I was sure I would not survive.

So you say I can not die? And why is that? Is it because I am a spirit? Ah, but that is no longer quite true. For now that my lighter half and I have been together so long, our bodies have merged and neither he nor I are spirit or mortal.

But that is not important, it is as they say a tale for another time.

Curious are you?

You should be careful that your curiousity does not get you into trouble. Yes, yes. Back on topic.

So many questions! And I have yet to begin the tale! Calm thyself young one, the story will make sense. You must give me time to start the tale, storytelling is a long lost art. Done properly, I will have woven another world for you to see.

One where the magic that seperated me from my _hikari _ran free.

Yes, I will begin. Now hush young one, and let me tell you my tale...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I really wanted to make this chapter longer, but it felt more apropriate to leave it where I did. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get the first chapter up, but life kinda caught up with me. Well here it is, I hope that you enjoy the first chapter. Th second one hopefully won't take so long. Oh, and please don't forget to review! Author's live off of reviews.**_

In a secluded part of the Forbidden Forest, seven strangely garbed people were gathered around an even stranger diagram that had been burnt into the grass.

These queer looking folk all wore strange robes of light cheerful colours, except one who wore only white. They had gathered there together to perform an old forbidden ceremony. A ritual that, when performed correctly, would summon forth a powerful spirit.

"Are you sure about this Minister? This is rather drastic" One of the seven asked, he was wearing a sunshine yellow robe that swayed slightly in the growing wind.

"Of course! He Who Must Not Be Named needs to be stopped! If this succeeds Mr.Twixxer, we will have a solid offence against You Know Who" The one drabbed in white spoke dramatically while he waved his hands around in the air unnecsecarily.

"Minister! Really! There must be another way! There is a _reason_ that these summoning rituals are forbidden!" A woman with long dark black hair in a striking violet robe protested vehemently.

"Nonsense Mrs.Darling! The Minister has had hundreds of skilled wizards and witches research until we had all of the facts! Nothing can go wrong" A man with bright red hair in a rather odd looking orange robe preached to the doubters of the group.

The five uneasy members of the group shared a nervous look before they gathered their courage and spread out. Each person took their place at the apropriate spot. They took there place in the circle with Percy Weasly, the only one of the men and women who supported and defended the Minister's actions.

The six of them took their places at the ends of a six pointed star while the Minister took his place carefully in the middle of the diagram burned into the ground.

The robes that they all wore seemed to glow in the bright moonlight.

To anyone who knew of the ancient magick that they were using understood that the colours of their robes signified six of the elements in the world. There were many nervous glances amoung the five doubters, they knew they were playing with something that was not to be meddled with. What would happen if something in the ritual summoning went wrong?

"Well let's get this thing rolling" A woman with bright blue hair dressed in a bubble gum pink robe said. She was nervous but she desperately wanted this to be done and over with.

As one the seven began to act out the parts that they had been given. Arms rose to meet the sky, beginning the ritual that they all hoped would bring forth the help that they desperatly needed.

Though they chanted in an arcane language they all knew deep down in their souls what they were saying and what they were asking.

**_"We summon the light. We call to the being that embodies all the is virtuous and proper in the world. We beseech you Spirit, serve our noble cause and bind yourself to our realm. Entity of birth and life, hear our plea and answer our call. Avatar of light, nobility and righteousness, come forth and serve your new Leader and Master!"_** They chanted together, voices mingling and becoming one as the ancient magick built in the air.

Eyes that no one remembered closing shot wide open as the earth beneath them trembled and quaked. Symbols that had been so carefully scorched into the grass began to glow with an uneartly brightness that rivaled the desert sun and caused all to look away and shield their eyes.

A strangled keening cry filled the air but none could find exactly where it came from. They knew it came from within the circle but they couldn't place quite where. Their only hope was that it didn't come from their Minister.

The light faded away as suddenly as it had come and when they had all rubbed away the temporary blindness from their eyes they found two bodies lying next to each other in the middle of where all the magick writings had met. Arthur Weasly idly noted that the grass that had been so carefully burned was strangely grown back.

There was a moment of stunned and shocked silence before the remaining six of the group rushed forward to help their fallen Minister.

When they reached the Minister's side, Arthur realised with a startled gasp that the person laying next to the unconscious Minister was naught more than a boy.

Could something have gone wrong with the summoning and brought the boy instead of the spirit they had intended to summon? Arthur prayed that it was not so.

"What have we done?" Grace whispered to the wind that whipped around the lot of them.

"We have done what we did so many years ago. Placed the world's problems on the shoulders of an innocent child" Arthur said forlornly as he gently picked up the limp and unconscious boy.

Percy helped one of the other men lift the unconscious Minister while Grace conjured stretchers to carry the man and child.

"Gods Arthur, that boy can't be any older than my little Nathan!" Grace whispered, her voice low and slightly broken with emotions thats she never wanted to feel.

"I know Grace, but we'll worry about this later. Right now let us concentrate on getting these two to Hogwarts to see Madam Pomfrey" Arthur said, taking charge and leading the remaining six through the dark and forboding Forbidden Forest.

Once they had gotten out of the forest the group found themselves looking up at a magnificent castle. Light from candles and fires poured through windows and passage ways, making the old castle seem alive.

Off in the distance Grace could see the 'horseless' carriges drawn by thestrals carrying the students to the school.

Percy motioned for the rest to follow him to Hogwarts. Silence weighed heavily on them and there was tension in the air as their ragtag group made ita way up the stone pathways and stairs.

A stern older looking woman was waiting around the next corner that they were breezing past. She looked startled at seeing them.

"What is going on here?" She demanded as she composed herself.

"We are sorry to intrude like this Professor McGonagall, but the Minister of Magic is injured!" Percy said, his voice rushed and slightly paniced. He was being slightly rude, but at the moment he was to concerned about his superier and what would happen at the Ministry of Magic if the Minister was incappacitated for to long.

McGonagall's lips were pursed and she allowed them to pass hurriedly in the direction of the hospital wing.

"I suppose you're going to make the first year's wait a memorable one for allowing the Minister to pass by unharmed?" McGonagall asked a portly silvery man who was floating above, armed with waterballoons that were more than likely filled with something other than water.

"If I must" The man said with an insane giggle that told he had no problem with causing extra chaos for the first year students.

"Don't hurt any of them Peeves. We don't need any more visits to the Hospital Wing tonight" McGonagall warned the Poltergiest.

Peeves meerly laughed and flew off to quickly to grab a few more things.

McGonagall sighed and shook her head. She was getting to old for this.

A few stairways and many hallways down the people who had inadvertantly caused extra havoc for many of the new students, were just making it to the rather large doors of the Hospital Wing.

The doors opened of their own accord and the two that were leading the unconscious rushed forward to the very capable Medi-Witch who ran the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey! The Minister, he is unconscious!" Percy said in a rush as Madam Pomfrey levitated the unconscious man and child into hospital were she could help them better.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey demanded as she checked the vital stats of the boy and then the Minister.

"Well...something went wrong. Obviously. What we think happened though was there was something off about the summoning. We could have mistranslated the spell or some other uch thing but we think that because the Minister was the focal point he ended up getting the brunt of the backlash of magic since we didn't get the spirit we intended to summon" Grace explained as she and the others watched Madam Pomfrey work.

"And the boy?" Pomfrey asked, a slight edge to her voice, a warning to the Ministery workers standing in her hospital wing. She had finished examining the Minister and the odd boy. Readying several potions for when the two awoke, Madam Pomfrey gave the six a withering glance. The Minister would have quite the headache and come naseua but it wasn't anything serious. The boy however...

The boy was another matter entirely.

She was worried.

She couldn't figure out what was wrong. He wasn't awake, though nor was he sleeping or unconscious. It confused and made her heart clench tightly in concern.

"Well, er...you see..." Arthur began nervously. He was not one to want to invoke a woman's wrath.

"Spit it out Arthur!" Madam Pomfrey huffed impatiently. The sooner she knew what ailed the boy the sooner she could fix him.

"He was what we got. Instead of a Spirit of Light, we got this boy" Arthur murmured as he waved his hand at the boy who lie on the infermary bed.

"What! You summoned a boy! Human summonings are why ritual summonings were banned thousands of years ago! I warned you that summonings weren't to be triffled with! Albus warned you!" Pomfrey half bellowed-half screeched. Arthur Weasly visibly flinched, that was the tone his wife used...Which meant they were all in for an earfull.

"Madam...we told you it went wrong, just not...what...went wrong" Grace said gently, calming the Medi-Witch. Slightly.

"...It could take this boy months to wake up. IF he wakes at all. I hope that you know what you've managed to do. This boy can't be anymore than thirteen, and for all we know he could very well be a muggle!" Pomfrey finally ground out. She was not in any mood for talking to anyone so she shooed everyone from the Hospital Wing

Several hours later found Arthur, Percy, Grace and the Minister in the Head Master's office, the other three having gone home to their families.

"What will be done with the boy?" Grace asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen on them.

"I believe Madam Pomfrey specifically stated that the boy is not to leave her sight. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledor offered helpfully with a smile as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"The Ministry will not stand for the summoned to remain unsupervised!" The Minister said firmly, he couldn't leave a young boy alone in Hogwarts. Especially since he didn't know who the boy was.

"Of course Cornelius, I wouldn't expect anyless of the Ministry. I was however, about to suggest that young Percy Weasly here stay and watch over the boy until he awakens" Dumbledor said, still smiling his small smile that was almost always on his face.

"Very well Dumbledor. As soon as that boy awakens I expect you to deliver him to me. He must have some sort of connection with the Spirit we were TRYING to summon. Otherwise he would not have appeared. I will not let this chance escape. We must defeat He-who-must-not-be-named before he gains more power and more allies!" Fudge scowled at the much older man who was being infuriatingly helpful.

"Do not let your fear of Voldermort cloud your morals Cornelius" Dumbledor wisely warned before he turned slightly to the side and picked up a rubix cube. He had managed to complete the blue side and almost all of the red side except there was this one white piece that would not remove itself not matter which way he spun the little cube shaped puzzle.

"Muggle games are so fascinating..." Dumbledor mumbled to himself as he ignored the Ministry workers who were picking themselves up out of the comfy chairs that had been conjoured for them to sit in.

"Crazy old bat...Percy, I want you to owl me as soon as the boy awakens. Do you hear me? The moment his eyes open!" The Minister hissed to Percy. They were the first out the door, Grace and Arthur being a few steps behind them were not able to hear what the two were speaking of but it gave Arthur a sinking feeling in his stomach. His son, Percy Weasly had been acting strongly under Minister Fudge's influence.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author Note: Don't hurt me! I should really be writing for my digimon fic but I have got the hugest writers block for it...so I worked on this! Much to the pleasure of the readers, ne? I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, but be forewarned that from here on in there will be spoilers for the sixth book. Please enjoy the fic and don't forget to hit the small button on the left hand side at the bottom of the page. Thank you for choosing Sugar Fairy fanfiction...**_

* * *

"Yami?" Yuugi called out, pressing his hands against the cold closed door of Yami's soul room.

"Yami!" Yuugi called out again, a sliver of worry worming its way into Yuugi's voice.

Why wasn't he answering? Why couldn't Yuugi feel their connection? Why did he feel like he was lost and missing a piece of himself?

"Yami!" Yuugi shouted out desperately, hysteria sinking its claws all to quickly into the young man leaning against the unmoving stone door.

"This isn't funny...please!" Yuugi begged the door, hoping, praying it would open and let him have back the other half of his soul.

Silence answered him and the young man began to break. Silvery tears began to trickle down his cheeks as the boy bit back sobs. He slid himself as close as he could, as if seeking to pass through the heavy door that seperated him from his dark half.

"Yami!" Yuugi finally sobbed, fingers seeking purchase as he tried to hug the door that had always been there, even if he hadn't known it was always there. After all, its rather hard to find something when you don't know what you're looking for.

He was undisturbed in his own mind and was allowed to cry freely until even his mental form collapsed from the loss. Yuugi could not go on anymore so his brain finally just shut down, allowing the young man sanctuary in oblivion.

* * *

Consciousness came slowly to Yuugi and his whole body felt as if it were made of lead. His eyes didn't want to open and he was almost content to stay in the current soft floaty place that he was in. Except even completely unawares Yuugi knew something was amiss. Because something was missing...something precious...something...

YAMI!

Violet eyes shot open and a strangled cry escaped his lips. His hands moved to his chest to grab the heavy gold pyramid that always rested there only to have his fingers meet soft cotton. Eyes still wide, Yuugi sat bolt right up and looked around frantically for the golden puzzle that had housed the spirit form of the darker half of his soul.

All around he saw empty beds and strange instruments that were foriegn to him. And finally, on the bedside table he found the puzzle and chain sitting serenely on the top orf his school uniform and his belts. Reaching over Yuugi plucked the heavy millenium item up and cradled it close. Crystal droplets formed at the corners of his eyes as an old ache in his mind and chest made itself known.

Yami wasn't in the puzzle, wasn't anywhere near. What had happened to him? What was keeping the dark spirit from his other half?

While Yuugi slipped further into his mind, the painting above him scurried off to inform Madam Pomfrey that her patient that had been out for a week was finally up. The young maid returned to her painting with a scowl on her face. She was _not_ some menial messenger. That stupid red haired child was supposed to have been here? Where the heck had he gotten to? The maid hoped he got eaten by something...stupid man...leaving such tasks to such a delicate girl!

When Madam Pomfrey came out of her office she found the boy curled in a solid ball clutching the strange pendant that he had been wearing when those idiot Ministry people brought this child to her. He was holding it so tightly that his knuckles had turned bone white.

As she got closer she saw crystal tears running down pink cheeks. She started to make soothing noises once she was close enough to be heard and wrapped her arms around small, slender shoulders and started to rock the boy gently in a very comforting manner. One hand had moved to rub slow circles on the boy's back and the other moved to rest on the boy's hand. All the while, Madam Pomfrey had not let up on her soothing sounds.

When Madam Pomfrey looked down she saw that the boy had opened his eyes and was staring up at her. She had to fight to stiffle the gasp that tried to escape her as she saw the raw grief and pain in those expressive violet eyes.

"There, there now. What's the matter? I don't suppose you could share your name with me, hm?" Madam Pomfrey asked, pulling away and taking a step back to give the boy some room. A confused look broke across his face, and he looked so small and vulnerable on the infirmary bed.

Yuugi was watching Madam Pomfrey intently, trying to figure out who she was and if she had anything to do with why he was in such a peculair room with out his other. And it really didn't help matters that this woman apparently spoke English instead of Japanese like a sensible person. Yuugi only knew some basic English(mostly swears) and a few phrases from Ryou-kun.

He finally decided to reply with the first thing that Ryou-kun had taught him to say.

"I am sorry, but I don't speak english" Yuugi said slowly and carefully in heavily accented English.

Madam Pomfrey mentally groaned. Why? Why? Why? Oh this was going to complicate things for sure. Language was not something that could be learned by magic, like all things of the mind there were no short cuts. It would be slow going from here on in.

"Madam Pomfrey" Madam Pomfrey said, gesturing at herself. She then pointed at the boy who was watching her and hoped that he caught on. A light sparked in deep purple eyes.

"Mouto Yuugi" Yuugi said pointing at himself. Hopefully he could figure out a way to ask this weird lady where he was...and how to get back to Domino. Then he could figure out who seperated him from Yami...

Madam Pomfrey moved to the foot of the bed where there were several potions waiting for Yuugi to wake and take. One of them was a basic nutrient potion, which the Mediwitch was busying herself with. While she mixed a few things into the potion she tried not to think about the pain she had seen in those lovely eyes. She hated not being able to ease suffereing, but there was not much she could do to help the boy right now. Perhaps they could get someone to make a translation charm once they found out what language the boy spoke. But then they would have to find someone who spoke english and whatever the boy spoke...

As she poured the potion into a cup for the boy to drink, Madam Pomfrey's mind drifted to what happened in the past week. Just yesterday was when the new Minister of Magic was sworn in...and now there would be drastic changes...

Turning back to the boy, Madam Pomfrey shunted the thoughts to the back of her mind. Potion in hand, the agin Mediwitch saw that the boy was looking at his pendant again with a lost, dispirited look. Standing next to the boy once again, she offered him the potion cup.

Yuugi looked at the cup and then at Madam Pomfrey before he politely shook his head no. He didn't know where he was or who this Madam Pomfrey was. For all he knew she was the reason that he couldn't reach Yami! Though he wasn't getting any bad vibes off of her...

Madam Pomfrey raised her right eyebrow and put her free left hand on her hip as if to say 'What is this, young man?'

And Yuugi was suddenly struck with the thought that Madam Pomfrey looked terribly like a doctor.

He reluctantly took the cup and looked at what was inside of it. It looked exactly like cherry cough syrup. Viscosity and all. Did he really have to drink this red stuff? He didn't have a cold, though he did feel light-headed and not quite himself, not to mention he absolutely despised the sickly sweet taste of the stuff.

Yuugi gave Madam Pomfrey a disbelieving look that was clearly 'You have got to be kidding me'.

Madam Pomfrey's eyebrow rose higher and Yuugi found himself reluctantly bringing the cup to his lips. He scrunched his eyes up, praying to the deity's who were listening that his trust wasn't miss placed and he wasn't about to down poison. He swallowed all of the cough syrup looking drink in one go. His eyes opened, startled at the taste.

Yuugi looked at the cup and then up at the woman who gave it to him. It tasted like mango juice! And he didn't feel dizzy amd weak any more!

Madam Pomfrey took the cup and left Yuugi to his amazement.

Yuugi suppressed a wince as he thought of what Yami and his Grandpa would say if they ever found out he had drinken something a stranger had given him. Not a stranger! His mind argued. He knew her name, didn't he?

Yuugi shifted and felt the puzzle fall out of his lap. Lavender eyes teared as the light half of an ancient soul picked up the puzzle to hold it against his heart.

"Yami" Yuugi whispered forlornly, a silver tear making its way down the young man's cheek. His hand wiped the tear away and Yuugi closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He had to stop this moping, it wasn't going to get him any closer to Yami.

Yami was undoubtedly going through the same thing with out his light.

Yuugi made a descision. It was time to be strong and stop crying. He had exsisted with out his darkness' presence before and he could do it again. He would be strong. He would find his Yami. And they _would_ be together again.

* * *

In his office, Albus Dumbledor was reading a letter from the new Minister. In the letter, Rufus Scrimgeour-the new Minister of Magic-wrote of how after a quick visit to the Muggle's Prime Minister, he and two Ministry officials would be coming to investigate.

They would be trying to find out as much as they could, to see if hopefully there was some way that the summoned could help them.(Even if it was Fudge who did the summoning, the Ministry couldn't pass up the opportunity of the boy. There was of course a distinct possibility that the child would be useful)

Dumbledor set the letter down and leaned back in his large over stuffed chair. He didn't aprove, but he would let them in. There was entirely to much to do and he didn't have the time to play the game of politics with Scrimgeour. He had a new Potions teacher to find...well not really new. Horace Slughorn had taught Potions at Hogwarts before, but it was the matter of actually finding the man that was going to prove to be difficult. Dumbledor had also recieved a letter from Molly and Arthur Weasley imploring him to let Harry stay with them at the Burrow this summer. His thoughts were interupted when Madam Pomfrey's voice floated over to him from his moderately sized fireplace.

"Yes Poppy?" Dumbledor asked, turning away from his desk and putting his thoughts on hold for the brave woman who ran the school's infirmary.

"The boy has woken up, Albus. He seems to be fine physically, but there is something hurting him...he acts like his whole world has been crushed. Do you think maybe he lost his parents to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? He didn't seem startled at all by the infirmary..." Madam Pomfrey said softly, a small frown on her face.

"I see...has he said anything at all?" Dumbledor inquired politely, always politely...while his good hand stroked his white beard and his deadened black one rested in his lap.

"All he said was that he doesn't speak english. And his name is Mouto Yuugi" Madam Pomfrey said while she watched Dumbledor's face.

"Excellent, it will give Severus and myself something to do. Perhaps our combined knowledge of language will figure out the boy's mystery language" Dumbledor said, his eyes twinkling merrily at the prospect of bothering his soon to be Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. It was ever so much fun to needle the much younger man into something he wasn't prepared to do. Oh how Severus liked to plan and plot. Everything had to go according for that man...Dumbledor smiled slightly to himself and dismissed Poppy.

Hopefully they could gather all the pieces of this puzzle before the Ministry got involved and managed to make a mess out of everything.

Dumbledor's last thoughts as he left his office were 'I wonder what young Percy Weasley is doing...'

* * *

And deep within the Ministry of Magic, one Percevial Weasley was desperately trying to organize everything for the new Minister. There was something that was itching at the back of his mind...wasn't there something he was supposed to be doing? Oh well, whatever it was couldn't _possibly_ be more important than this. After all, its not everyday that a new Minister of Magic is found within five days. So very much paperwork... 


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author Note: Yargh. I'm having a real bad week. But its finally starting to look up so I decided to do another chapter for this. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys really make my day. It really helps to know that you guys like this. I appreciate all comments. Thanks alot you guys. Here's hopin' that you like this chapter and the rest of the fic. Don't forget to feed the Author! Review! Also, Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Harry Potter. Still more spoilers for Half-blood Prince. **_

**Domino, Japan.**

"No change what so ever?" A young girl in her late teens asked as she stood next to her friend who was lying pale and unconscious in a large white hospital bed. The Doctor shook his head sadly as he watched tears gather in the teens crystal blue eyes.

He marked several spots on the boys chart and quietly made his way towards the door.

"You know, sometimes it helps to talk to them. At least then he won't be alone, eh?" The Doctor said softly to the troubled girl. He then left the room to finish his rounds.

When she was sure that the doctor was gone the brunette pulled a chair close to the bed where her friend lay peacefully. She silently thanked Kaiba Seto for getting a private room. It was probably his way of saying he cared and was worried too. And she couldn't forget that it was he who was paying for Mouto Yuugi's hospital stay.

The girl's thoughts continued to drift until they recalled what had happened almost exactly eight days ago...

**Flashback**

"...Anzu? Anzu!" Yuugi shouted, reaching up and over to tug on the ear of the girl beside him.

"Wha? Ow, Yuugi!" Anzu scowled at the short young man beside her causing him to giggle slightly. Her scowl turned into a glare which resulted in laughter from everyone around her. When they all finally quieted down, the one who had started everything by pulling on Anzu's ear apologized.

"Sorry Anzu, but someone had to pull you back to reality" Yuugi said, a large grin still on his face while amethyst eyes sparkled with mischief.

"So?" Jounouchi asked, turning everyone back to what they had been talking about before Yuugi and Anzu sidetracked them.

"So, what? I was off in La-La Land remember?" Anzu replied and took a sip of her peach smoothie.

"Right, well me'n Honda were just say'n ain't it a little weird how nothin' weird has happened lately, eh Anzu?" Jounouchi said, repeating what had been said earlier. Anzu stopped drinking her smoothie and blinked as she tried to recall the last time something strange had happened to Yuugi and unintentionally his friends.

"Man, it has been a while hasn't it? You better knock on wood!" Anzu stated making Jounouchi and Honda chuckle.

"Right Anzu. That's just superstitious nonsense." Honda said through his chuckles. Even Yuugi was smiling about it.

"Don't worry Anzu. It's really great not having anyone trying to steal the puzzle" Yuugi said softly, a small precious smile on his face as he rested his hand on the gold pyramid hanging from his neck. The Millenium Puzzle glowed gently and when Yuugi looked back up, his eyes were crimson. Yami was out.

"The peace is nice, but I can't help but feel as if-" Yami started, but halted when he started to choke. His eyes were wide as he pitched forward.

"Yami!" Anzu screamed and grabbed her friend before he was acquainted with the pavement. Yami struggled in her grasp, grabbing at his chest he screamed as he was struck with the most horrible pain he could remember.

(Yami!) Yuugi called out worriedly, his voice tinged with pain and panic. The next scream was a mental one, ripped from Yuugi spirit like form.

Dimly, Yami thought he heard someone shouting something about an ambulance...

"_Aibou_..." Yami called out, eyes still wide with pain and face still chalk white as unconsciousness claimed him.

**End Flashback**

Anzu had held him, waiting for the ambulance to come and had refused to leave his sight.

Anzu sighed and held Yami's hand. Everyone was so worried, Sugoroku was falling to pieces. There was no explanation for what had happened to Yami or Yuugi. The strangest thing was that Yami was still in control of the body. She didn't know that they could do that, but then again she didn't know very much about Yami or what he could do. Not that Yami knew much more than her. And to top everything off, the Ishtar's would be arriving soon to see if there was anything that they could do.

'It wouldn't be very good for them if their Pharaoh never woke up, would it?" Anzu thought bitterly.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her darkening thoughts. The door opened slightly and a familiar head of platinum blonde hair peaked in, just as Anzu turned around.

"Hey Malik" Anzu said, a small tired smile on her face as Ishtar Malik, Ishtar Isis, and Rashid made their way into the medium sized hospital room.

"Hi Anzu. Any change?" Malik asked hopefully, moving to stand next to the metal hospital bed which held the body of the Pharaoh re-incarnated. Anzu shook her head and squeezed the hand that she was holding.

Isis moved to the foot of the bed and gazed down at the pale form of her Pharaoh.

"He is trapped" A deep voice from the shadows of the corner of the room.

Rashid silently took a step toward the centre of the room, ready to defend the Pharaoh and his family.

A dark skinned man in white robes and a turban stepped out into the meager light of the room.

"Shadi" Isis said, nodding her head and taking a step to the side to allow Shadi room at the bedside. Shadi made no noise as he strode across the room to take a place beside the Pharaoh's bed. Isis looked at Shadi to see what he would do. Perhaps something to do with what he had said?

"There is nothing any of you can do. The Pharaoh is trapped within his own mind, locked there with a magic not even the Millenium Ankh can break. Only he can free himself." Shadi said as he looked down at the immobile Pharaoh and turned to leave.

"Wait! What do you mean he's trapped?" Anzu asked, letting go of Yami's hand and rising from her seat. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Was there nothing they could do?

"He must do this himself. He needs to realize that he is strong" Shadi said softly before he left the same way that he had mysteriously come.

Anzu looked down at the frail looking young man on the bed and wondered how he could not know how strong he was. Anzu's heart froze fearfully when she realized that during the small time that Shadi had been with them no one had said anything about the bodies original owner: Yuugi.

* * *

Severus Snape scowled deeply as he followed Albus Dumbledor up to the Infirmary. He had returned from his small home on Spinner's End after his encounter with Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange that ended with him taking the Unbreakable Vow. Snape scowled again as he recalled what Dumbledor had asked of him upon his return just this morning.

And now he was being led towards the fruit of one of the Ministry's most foolish endeavors. They were lucky that the boy was still alive, not to mention thanking whatever greater being they believed in that the ex-Minister, Cornelius Fudge was still alive. The high death rate of the summoner or summoners and whatever or whoever was being summoned was one of the reasons that the Dark Lord didn't try and summon a creature of darkness and evil to bind and command.

"Severus" Dumbledor said, pausing midway up the last set of stairs to the Medi-Wing. Snape pulled himself out of his thoughts to look up at the Headmaster to acknowledge him. Albus Dumbledor had a serious look on his face and despite his twinkling eyes, Snape knew that whatever Dumbledor was going to ask of him would be unpleasant.

"No" Snape said before Dumbledor had a chance to ask him and make him cave in. Dumbledor smiled, his serious look disappearing and making Snape edgy.

"Alas then. I shall have to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor instead of a new Potions Master." Dumbledor said, his eyes twinkling like stars. Snape frowned, trying to figure out what in Merlin's name Dumbledor was talking about. Why would he ever need another Potions Professor...unless...

"You are a skilled Professor Severus, but not even you can be in two places at once. At least not anymore" Dumbledor said, his smile growing ever more mischievous. Snape's eyes widened as he realized what Dumbledor was saying.

"Sir, I..." Snape's eyes narrowed, why was he doing this? How would it benefit Dumbledor if Snape became the DADA Professor?

"You see Severus, I like you cannot be in two places at once. Unavoidable circumstances have lead to me having to make and unpleasant decision , unless of course you are willing to help?" Dumbledor prompted, stroking his long white beard with his good hand.

"What would you have me do?" Snape sighed in defeat. 'What the bloody hell do you think you are doing! He hasn't even told you what he wants! He's manipulating you!' Inner Snape screamed defiantly in a very un-Snape and un-Slytherin like manner.

Dumbledor's look turned serious again and had Snape wondering if he should perhaps start listening to that little voice inside his head.

"Later tonight the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour and two Ministry officials will be arriving to question and study the boy. They will more than likely try to take the boy. I need you to make sure that they don't. I will be back early tomorrow morning" Dumbledor said and finally continued up the stairs.

Snape followed mechanically, his mind a whirl with thoughts on what Dumbledor had asked of him. How on earth was he supposed to do that? And why was it so important that the boy stay at Hogwarts? It's not like...right. Weapon against the Dark Lord, Dark Lord bad. Ministry stupid, let weapon fall in the Dark Lord's hands. 'Duh' Inner Snape snorted. Really, _he_ had figured that out when the summoning had worked and ended with no casualties.

_**SLAM!**_

"Oof!" Snape gasped as something barreled into him, knocking him to the ground. Snape opened his eyes, glaring at whoever dared run into him. A strangely dressed boy who looked like he belonged with the third years was sprawled on the floor. The boy winced as he sat up but quickly sprang up to hide himself behind Dumbledor, though not before Snape got a good look at him. Pale skin, violet eyes, spikey red, black and blonde hair. Skinny, short and wearing dark blue leather with leather buckles, a collar and several spiked bracelets. Oh, and a large hunk of gold that looked horribly tacky but somehow managed not to with the rest of the outfit.

Not a minute later, a set of infirmary pajama's flew out of the open door. Madam Pomfrey was right behind the pajama's.

"Where is he?" Pomfrey demanded, hands on her hips and hair in a disaray. All in all the poor woman looked rather frazzled, Snape thought as he got up slowly.

"Who?" Snape asked, though he was fairly sure there wasn't anyone else in the school.

"The boy! Yuugi get over here this instant!" Madam Pomfrey hollered her normally infinite patience pulled thin by this one boy.

Dumbledor wisely stepped aside, revealing the wide-eyed boy.

"Eep!" Yuugi squeaked as he realized that his cover had moved. He went to try and hide behind Dumbledor again.

"Boy, you will wear these! I will not have you trapezing about in my Infirmary in leather!" Madam Pomfrey fumed. Stupid language barrier! Why couldn't the boy just speak English like a sensible person?

"Iie!" Yuugi said firmly and held onto his precious leather pants and shirt. Despite the different language, Dumbledor and Pomfrey worked with children constantly. A defiant child was a defiant shild no matter the language. Snape, however didn't need his experience as a Professor to tell him what the boy had said. The boy had said 'no', but he had said it in Japanese. A language that Snape was thankfully(or unthankfully, depending upon whom you asked) fluent in.

"_Enough boy, wear the blasted things" _Snape said, making the boy freeze and stare at him.

"_You...you speak Japanese? Thank Ra!" _Yuugi exclaimed joyfully and relaxed slightly, glad that there was someone he could understand.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he ran over what the boy had said. If the boy was Japanese, why was he thanking an Egyptian God?

"Excellent Severus! This is wonderful. I shall leave you to get acquainted with the boy. I really must be off" Dumbledor said, smiling, he placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. Yuugi tensed slightly at being touched by a stranger but calmed. He felt that there was something about this man that he could trust.

"Don't worry child, we'll get this sorted out" Dumbledor said to the boy and quietly left via the stairs, which promptly switched once Dumbledor was on them.

"You can understand him Severus, you can deal with him! He's perfectly healthy, all he needs is a good meal and sleep. Its far to late for such a young boy to be up!" Pomfrey said all in one huff before she turned her back on the two of them. "Haven't had so much trouble since the Weasley twins" she muttered and walked back into the Infirmary and closed the doors behind her.

Yuugi watched all of this confusedly. What was going on? As Yuugi pondered, Snape mentally cursed. Had someone decided it was make Snape miserable week? 'Why, why me?' Inner Snape wept dramatically, and pulled at his hair.

"_Follow me"_ Snape said and turned to go.

"_Um, Sir? The stairs haven't come back yet..."_ Yuugi pointed out, moving closer to the only person he could speak to.

Snape cursed under his breath. What the hell was wrong with the school? The stairs never did this. There was always at least one flight of stairs to each floor. Was the school trying to trap them in the Infirmary? Snape sparred a glance at the boy beside him who was currently looking around in fascination.

Somehow, Snape had the feeling it was going to be a long summer.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's another chapter of Seeking the Light of Shadows. I've been on a roll lately for writing and just about everything is looking up. I found my little black notebook(finally) in the stupidest place. Apparently my work belongs in the Freezer. Don't ask how it got there 'cause I have no clue. But anyway, thanks alot to those that reviewed. I love hearing from you guys. The plot will pick up I promise. Enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to feed the author!**_

**Yami's Soul Room**

Yami stared ahead despondantly, having given up a few days ago. The chains holding him in place tightened spitefully, reminding him that he wasn't going anywhere.

No matter what he did.

But just because his spirit form was trapped, it did not mean that he could not think. And he had plenty to think about. Like, why was he trapped and chained in his own soul room? And why were the same chains locking his soul room door shut?...And what happened to Yuugi? The last thing that Yami remembered, Yuugi was screaming in pain along with him.

When he awoke, he was trapped in his soul room and his connection with Yuugi severed. When he had realised that he could no longer feel Yuugi, Yami had screamed himself hoarse. What was happening to Yuugi? Was his _aibou_ chained and locked in his own soul room? How was the teen handling without his darker half? Yuugi was stronger than most people gave him credit for, and it had more than once given them and edge over people who wanted the power that the two of them possesed.

Though what good was Yami's powerful Shadow Magic if it could not free him? Yami had done everything he could think of to try and free himself. He had even called forth the Dark Magician from the depths of his mind to try and break himself free, but to no avail.

Yami closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He missed his other half so much...

It was hard to do anything without his lighter half. After the many, many years trapped inside the Millenium Puzzle, to be brought out of the maddening darkness into light was a Gods send. Though right now he almost wished Yuugi had never freed him. That way he wouldn't know this absolute agony. But then he would never have met Yuugi and done all the wonderous things that they had accomplished together.

Yami shook his head to clear his mind. Chains tightened around his arms and chest, making him wince and wheeze as they squeezed painfully. He had to stop thinking about the past. What was, is and there was nothing he could do to change it. He could change the present though, and Yami had every intention of doing so.

There had to be a way to break the metal holding him, but how? Yami's mind raced as it tried to think of a ways to get free.

Perhaps he was going about this all wrong...What was a tangled and snarled mess of chain if not a puzzle? Maybe if he went about this as if it were a complex puzzle that needed to be solved instead of broken. Yami slowly and carefully moved his head, taking in all of the positions of the chains and how they wrapped around his body.

He had discovered that as long as he moved very slowly, like Ra moving across the sky, the chains would not restrict him further. To escape from the prison of his soul room Yami would have to be very patient, and hope that he was strong enough to do it without Yuugi by his side.

**In front of the Infirmary Doors.**

Yuugi had stopped his studying of the surroundings, deciding to instead focus on the man who had said precious little to him. The tall man was glaring at the stairs as if by his will alone he could make the stairs reappear. The scowling man had pale skin that rivaled even Ryou's and pitch black hair that hung greasily to his shoulders. Ebony eyes stole a glance to the side to find his younger companion staring unabashedly at him.

_"Is there something specific that you are looking at or are you prone to staring often?" _Snape asked snidely, turning his gaze from the blasted stairs to the now blushing youth beside him.

_"Sorry. It's just...everything is so weird. I don't really know what to do. One minute I'm with my friends, and the next I wake up here. Ano...where **is** here? If you don't mind my asking..." _Yuugi trailed off as he realised he didn't even know this man's name.

_"Snape-sensei will do, boy. You are at Hogwarts, a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Europe" _Snape said and watched the boy's reaction carefully.Yuugi's eyes grew wide and he suddenly found himself unable to breathe. For some reason this boy struck him as odd and there for something to watch out for. 'Yeah! You never know who's on what side these days! It wouldn't do to compromise youself...' Inner Snape whispered paranoidly, glancing back and forth in a skittish manner.

_"Eu...Europe!" _Yuugi ended up squeaking loudly, causing some paintings to scowl at him and mumble obscene things that shouldn't be heard in a school.

_"You seem to be taking this all rather well" _Snape said sarcastically as he watched the boy start to hyperventilate. Yuugi turned to Snape, eyes still wide but visibly calmer.

_"How did I get in Europe? You say that this is a school of magic, Snape-sensei, but what sort of magic? Why am I here and not in Japan with my family and friends?('And Yami' Yuugi added silently) Was it the magic taught here that brought me?"_ Yuugi asked question after question. If he had any hope of getting home he needed to know how he was brought here in the first place, and more importantly, why.

Snape closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten. When he opened his eyes he saw frustration and worry lining the boys face. It was not a look that belonged on the face of a child. How old was the boy anyway? Madam Pomfrey had told them the boy's name but nothing else. It shouldn't have been to hard, even with the language barrier. Perhaps the woman had just not wanted to reveal her own age to the boy, Snape thought with a smirk.

_"How old are you, boy?" _Snape asked, finally speaking.

_"What? Oh, I'm seventeen, but what does that have to do with why I'm here?" _Yuugi asked impatiently. Why wouldn't Snape-sensei answer his questions? Yuugi scowled when he saw the suprised look on Snape-sensei's face. Why did everyone think he was like twelve? Just because he was short didn't mean he was a little kid!

_"Very well. I see no reason to tell you any lies. You are here because the Ministry of Magic saw fit to try and summon a spirit of light. They were undoubtedly trying to do so because they fear the Dark Lord's power. The Wizarding World is at war with itself. Light versus Dark if you will. Lucky for them, it worked and no one died. The Minister of Magic will be coming soon and they will see that you are nothing more than a little lost boy" _Snape explained disdainfully. Oh, how he hated children. 'Don't lie to yourself. It's not healthy. You just hate specific ones, like that little moster, Potter.' Inner Snape said cheerfully, a smile on his face as he felt Snape scowl.

_"This Ministry is why I am here? Then they're the ones who had better send me back!" _Yuugi said deteminedly.

_"It won't be that easy. If the Ministry decides you are what they were hoping for, it is more than likely that they won't let you out of their sight. If not, it is vey difficult to send a summonee back to where it comes from" _Snape said and chanced a glance at the stairs which still hadn't budged.

_"Why is it difficult to send someoneback? Can't they just reverse it or something?" _Yuugi asked fearfully. He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't get home...And he still had to get to Yami, where ever he was.

_"No. There is no 'reversing' such ancient magic. There are however, two ways to end it. One is for the reason you were summoned to end. If the Dark Lord were to be killed, you would return. That however, is not likely to happen. The second is for successful, but botched summonings. It is a powerful potion that when drunk confounds the magic into believing that the summonee has served its purpose and is therefore no longer needed. The problem is that the potion requires two very rare magical items that are in one case all but impossible to get in this day and age." _Snape said, effectively killing Yuugi's hope of ever going home.

_"Oh..." _Yuugi said subduedly. So this was it? No titanic battle to save the world and get Yami back? He was trapped here...And Yami...he would never see Yami again...

_**POP!**_

Yuugi was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud popping noise and the appearance of a small brown and wrinkled looking creature. The creature blinked at both of them before promptly speaking.

"Dobby is to be getting Professor Snape, sir." The creature, Dobby, said. Standing still and waiting for Professor Snape to finish whatever he was currently doing. Hopefully it wouldn't take to long, the people that the Minister of Magic had brought with him didn't seem to be to patient.

"I assume the Minister is here then. _Boy, make sure to hold onto my sleeve tightly. _Very well. We are ready." Snape said and spared a glance towards the stairs which were slowly starting to move towards them. Dobby watched the Potions Master curiously. Why on earth was he glaring at the stairs so? Humans sure were a strange lot, Dobby thought as he carefully placed his hand on Professor Snape's robes and brought them to just outside of the room that the Minister was currently in.

"If Misters Professor Snape will be needing anything, just call Dobby! Dobby will gladly help!" Dobby said happily before disappearing with another **_POP!_**

_"Snape-sensei...what was that?" _Yuugi asked, still staring at the spot that the creature had been only moments before.

_"That would be a House Elf. And a madd one at that. Come along, the Minister of Magic is waiting" _Snape said and gestured towards the door that stood between them and the Minister.

_"The person who brought me here?"_ Yuugi asked, his curiousity piqued. Yuugi looked at the door, wanting desperately to be home and wishing that he could see through the door so he would know what he would be facing. Everything was so strange here. The magic was unlike anyhing he had seen or used before. And that House Elf creature looked like he belonged in a Duel Monsters Deck.

Snape watched the boy, wondering what was magical about the boy. Perhaps the boy was a Wizard? Though that didn't make any sense either. He didn't know what a House Elf was and hadn't heard of Hogwarts before. The boy had to be magical in someway though or the summoning rite wouldn't have worked at best. After all, summonings were used usually to bring things that diddn't exsist in this reality or plane of exsistance. They could be used to bring Wizards or Witches across vast spaces, but most folk wouldn't dare take the risk when they could simply floo, apparate, or even portkey to whomever they needed.

_"No, it was a stupid and desperate man that brought you here and he is no longer in office" _Snape growled out as he thought of that moron, Cornelius Fudge.

_"Oh. Ano, Snape-sensei? Could you please stop calling me boy? I am not a child, my name is Mouto Yuugi." _Yuugi said to Snape as they approached the door.

_"Hn. This way Mouto."_ Snape said and opened the door, stepping inside. His black robes billowed from his swift movements, making the man look more batlike than human.

'Mah! He is as bad as Kaiba-kun!' Yuugi thought as he jogged to catch up with Snape who had walked into the large spacious room ahead of them.

There were several over-stuffed chairs near a fire place on one side of the room. On the opposite side of the chairs there was a table set with tes and several different kinds of cookies. Yuugi's attention was drawn away from the sweets and to the three people rising from their seats in front of the fire.

"Greetings Minister" Snape said politely. 'Yah right! This guy is just like any other idiot Ministry official. Being in charge just makes him their King. Make way for the King of the Morons! The Minister of Magic!' Inner Snape snorted and glared at all three unseen.

"Yes, Greetings Professor. I apologize for intruding on the school like this, so late but the Ministry is a mess. Won't have time to do this later. I had hoped to see Dumbledor, oh is this the boy?" The Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour asked stepping forward and gesturing at Yuugi who was studing the three as they looked back.

"Yes. Madam Pomfrey said he awoke around 9. He only speaks Japanese so you will need a translator if you wish to ask him anything." Snape said and fought the urge to tug his sleeves down even though he knew that they covered his arms very well. Something about Scrimgeour's predatory gaze made him want to hide.

"Not a problem Professor. Mr. Rowling here is fluent in over 25 languages. Japanese being one of them. He's quite a handy fellow to keep about, eh?" Scrimgeour said and waved his hand to his left where a short and very plain looking man stood. He wore plain dark blue robes and carried himself in an educated manner.

'There goes that plan, Mr.Smartypants. What're you going to do now?' Inner Snape asked.

"What luck. I do not mean to be rude Minster, but it is rather late. How long will this take?" Snape asked, managing to keep the annoyance he felt out of his voice.

"Not to worry Professor. Just a few questions for the boy, to see if he would or will be of any use to the Ministry. I trust I don't need to remind you that he is Ministry property as it was the ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge that he is bound to?" Scrimgeour stated, an almost feral grin on his face as Mr. Rowling brought out a quill and a scroll of parchment.

_"Do you know what brought you here?" _Rowling asked, not even looking up at the person he was questioning.

_"Yes...ano...who are you?" _Yuugi answered, his eyebrows burrowing in confusion.

_"My name is irrelacent. Are you aware that until such time that it can be confirmed that you are human you are considered Ministry Property?" _Rowling continued on not at all phased by what he was asked.

_"WHAT! I don't belong to anyone!" _Yuugi shouted angrily. Who did these people think they were? Tearing him awy from his home and then claiming ownership of him! It was absurd!

_"No then. Very well. All beings brought through summoning are magical in nature. Are you magical and is so, in what way?"_ Rowling asked on despite Yuugi's shouting. Snape was watching and listening intently

_"GAH! No more questions! This is enough. You people take me from my home, my friends! And now you harrass me with these questions. I won't take it anymore!" _Yuugi snapped, eyes blazing angrily. His normally vast patience had snapped, he was emotionally strained as it was.

Rowling blinked and finally looked at the person he was questioning. Short, shorter than even Rowling, angry and sad violet eyes framed by spikey blonde bangs. Wild black hair tipped with crimson adorned the boy's head like a crown. Pale skin covered in dark leather was accented by spikes, chains and belts. It was all topped off with a large gold pyramid like pendant that hung from his neck by a chain.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Rowling?" Snape asked, words rolling off his tounge like oil.

_"I apologize. That was very rude of me. Please understand though. This is all very stressful" _Yuugi apologized and bowed slightly to the man he had yelled at. Yuugi's cheeks were pink with embarassment. He couldn't believe that he had done that! Yami must have been rubbing off on him more than anyone thought!

"Er, no, nothing is the matter the boy was just insulted by something. I'm not sure what though. I believe that the boy has no current or future usefulness for the Ministry. He seems to be rather upset with being here. I would suggest relocation but with the times as they are, it is my belief that it would be best for the boy to remain here, sir" Rowling explained, leaving out several things that Scrimgeour's sharp mind would pick up.

"Very well. I shall take your comments into consideration. Though you are right, the child will stay at Hogwarts until a suitable place has been procured. Good day to you Professor" Scrimgeour said and calmy left, his two assistants scurying after him.

Snape looked over at Yuugi who was staring at the floor dejectedly.

_"You should not have apologized. Now come along we shall find you a place for the night. We can discuss everything in the morning" _Snape said and left the room. Yuugi just noded and followed the man. Come tomorrow he would have his answers and he **_would_** find Yami.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, it means so much to me! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I was really busy with a new job (which I don't have any more) and school. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter and have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanza, Winter Solstice or whatever you celebrate. Please leave a present(coughreviewcough)!**_

Yuugi blinked sleepily, wondering what had woken him. The last thing he remembered was Snape-sensei going to do something and Yuugi had sat himself down in one of the arm chairs. So how did he get in this bed? Yuugi yawned and sat up, looking at his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep and noticed that not only was he still in Snape-sensei's sitting room; he was wearing the infernal pyjamas that Madam Pomfrey had kept trying to put on him.

Yuugi pouted and threw back the warm and comfortable blankets. He found his clothes sitting at the end of the bed, neatly folded. Not seeing anywhere he could hide and change, Yuugi burrowed back underneath the covers and quickly changed into his clothes.

'I really need to get some more clothes. The way Snape-sensei made it sound, I could be here for a while.' Yuugi thought as he fingered the Millennium Puzzle.

Stretching, Yuugi got up off of the bed to explore a bit. There were three doors in the sitting room and Yuugi's curiosity had been piqued. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Yuugi opened the door that was straight across from his bed. The door opened, creaking slightly, to reveal the hallway that he and Snape-sensei had come from.

Slightly disappointed, but content at least with the knowledge that he knew how to get out of the room, should he need to. It wasn't that he didn't trust Snape-sensei, but it was something that was good to know.

Yuugi was sure that Snape-sensei would have woken up by now, but then again for all he knew it was like three o'clock in the morning. After all he had been asleep for a week. It wouldn't be strange for his sense of time to be out of whack.

Yuugi leaned against the door and sighed. He didn't know what to do. He had to get home and find Yami, but according to Snape-sensei it would be all but impossible for him to go home. Then again, from what little he had seen of what they called magic was very different from what he and Yami used. Maybe there was something Shadow Magic could do that Snape-sensei's magic couldn't.

Yuugi pushed away from the door and made a decision. If Snape-sensei couldn't help him, Yuugi would find the man who had brought him here and question him. That would have to do, for now at least. But until then…..he could explore!

His stomach made a timely growl, causing Yuugi to sigh. Maybe he should find some food before he started exploring.

Yuugi walked towards the door in the corner, hidden in the shadows. Perhaps he could find Snape-sensei and get him to get Yuugi some food. The shadows of the corner pulled unnaturally towards Yuugi, embracing him and offering comfort.

Shadows had always been drawn to Yuugi as far back as he could remember. It wasn't until he solved the Millennium Puzzle and been reunited with the missing half of his soul that he understood why he could hide in the shadows so well. He had learned much from Yami and Malik. Even the Dark Magician, who helped guard the deepest part of Yami's mind had taught him things.

Despite all of this Yuugi was not well nor thoroughly trained, but he made up for it in sheer power. He was just as strong as Yami, and he could easily see why as a Pharaoh, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Yuugi pulled himself out of his wandering thoughts to grasp the handle of the door that had been hidden. (Unknowing of the fact that he wasn't supposed to be able to see the door) He peeked past the door and didn't see anything so he stepped forward, into the other room.

The other room was practical looking, but there was no way it could be mistaken for anything but what it was. A class room.

'But a class room for what?' Yuugi asked himself as he peered around. There were tables and stools meant for students, a chalk board and a demonstration table at the front. Off to the side there was a desk that had some scrolls of paper and what looked like quills and ink wells. Along the other wall and the back were a door and shelves full of _things_.

Yuugi made his way to the back of the class room, morbidly fascinated by what he saw on the shelves. There were jars with unidentifiable things in them and along the bottom shelf there were a few books (all with English titles of course) and what appeared to be…………..cauldrons! This must be a potions class room!

Perhaps this was Snape-sensei's class room, that would certainly explain why there was a door connecting it to Snape-sensei's sitting room.

Yuugi stepped away from the shelves and their disturbing contents.

Wait, was that an eye?

Yuugi looked back quizzically to find that, yes, there was indeed a very large eye floating in one of the jars.

Ewww……

Yuugi turned away, slightly grossed out, but a plan in mind. Just before all of this began, Malik had been teaching him about a potion and a spell that his family and other tomb keepers used to track thieves. If he could get the ingredients needed, he could use the spell and potion to find Yami….or at least if Yami was here with him. Yuugi prayed to anyone that would listen that he would find Yami. And hopefully if he did find Yami they could find a way home, together.

Snape jolted upwards, blankets pooling at his waist. He breathed deep, trying to calm his racing heart and at the same time recall what had caused such a reaction from him.

Once his heart rate had calmed down, Snape got out of his bed and dressed, knowing that he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. He cast a quick spell and found that it was 4:20 am.

'So much for a good night's sleep' Snape thought ruefully.

What to do then? Ah, that was it! He could start the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin. The full moon was in a week and the werewolf would be needing the potion. Especially considering what he would be doing this summer. Snape knew from experience that infiltration and spy work was not easy on a body. The potion would keep him sufficiently distracted until the boy woke up.

Snape straightened his robes and opened the door, stepping into the sitting room.

The empty sitting room.

Blasted child!

Where had he gone? Snape moved quickly, looking for anything out of place, only nothing had been touched. He had no idea where he could have gone. Snape's left eye twitched slightly. Gods above! The only way that this could possibly be any worse was if the boy had some how gotten into his potions ingredients and destroyed a good chunk of them.

It was then that Snape noticed that the door leading to the potions class room was slightly ajar…..

No…only Fate could be so cruel.

'More like an evil little bitch!' Inner Snape growled to himself. Snape growled lowly to himself as he flung the door open. If that _pest _had touched _any_ of his ingredients, that boy would find himself the next main ingredient in one of his potions!

THUMP!

Snape stumbled back slightly from the force of whatever had run into him but didn't fall. Glancing down Snape saw the boy that he had been looking for, sprawled across the floor with that ridiculous pendant of his clutched protectively in one hand.

Snape watched the boy slowly get up and groan slightly. Served the boy right for sneaking about a place that wasn't his.

"_Mind telling why you felt it was necessary to be in my potions class room, Mouto-SAN?" _Snape said emphasising –san so that you could easily tell that he didn't mean it in any sort of respectful manner at all.

Yuugi's cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment.

"_I apologize Snape-sensei, but I got curious…and when you said something about a potion last night it got me to thinking." _Yuugi explained.

"_And you got it in your colourful little head that you could make the potion that Masters could not?" _Snape interrupted, sneering at the small boy. Amethyst eyes glared at him ineffectively.

"_No Snape-SENSEI, you interrupted before I could say that it helped remind me of a potion a friend taught me. If I can make it I can at least find out where my….friend…is."_ Yuugi said, unsure of how to explain Yami to someone he had just met.

"_And you want to make this potion, I assume? Please Mouto-san, tell me how a potion would let you find a friend of yours who is _back_where you came from, therefore where you were?" _Snape asked, a lone eyebrow rising in disbelief. He hadn't thought the child overly intelligent, but he hadn't marked the boy as being that stupid either.

"_Do you believe spirits exist, Snape-sensei?" _Yuugi asked, seemingly out of the blue. Though, it wasn't really. Yuugi was gauging to see how likely Snape was going to listen and believe him about Yami.

"_Yes, it's rather hard not to when there are several floating around the castle." _Snape replied, his eyes narrowing slightly. What was the boy up to now?

'He's plotting to kill us' Inner Snape screamed dramatically.

"_Well the reason I want to make the potion is because I need to find out if my friend came with me. And the only reason I even thing he _might_have come is because he is a spirit that is bound to the puzzle" _Yuugi explained swiftly, gesturing to the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"_I see" _Snape said, digesting what the boy had said. If the boy spoke the truth (they couldn't really be sure, after all they didn't know who this kid was) then why was he looking for this spirit. Why was it so important to him?

"_Please Snape-sensei, can you help me? The potion isn't hard to make and I can even write it out. I can even get most of the ingredients! Please Snape-sensei. You can't possibly understand how important Yami is to me…" _Yuugi pleaded, his eyes shining beseechingly. Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Fate was out to get him. It was the only reasonable explanation.

He could easily deny the boy, but then it would him that would have to deal with the boy until the Headmaster set up an alternative…..and who knew how long_ that_ could be.

"_Very well" _Snape relented. He was going to regret this. He was sure of it.

"_Yatta! Thank you so much Snape-sensei!_" Yuugi cheered excitedly and reached forward, lightning quick, and hugged Snape. He let go quickly and ran back into the potions class room to set up everything.

Snape was frozen in place. What was _wrong_ with that child? Couldn't he see how evil Snape was? Couldn't he see what a evil slimy git he was? Snape exhaled slowly and counted to ten before he carefully made his way into his potions class room that he realised wasn't going to be his anymore.

That was the whole reason he had agreed to this madness.

As Snape's gaze found Yuugi's busy form he realised that though he wanted to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, he didn't really want to give up the potions class room. Not even to his old Potions Professor, Slughorn. (when Snape thinks this he doesn't know that it is Slughorn, what he's saying is that he wouldn't give it up to any one, not EVEN Slughorn)

Snape wondered idly who Dumbledor had roped into this mess.

"_Um…Snape-sensei, do you have a pen and a paper that I could use to write everything down?"_ Yuugi asked, snapping Professor Snape away from what he had been thinking.

"_Hn."_ Snape replied, but went over to his desk and pulled out a spare bit of parchment and picked up a quill and ink well from on top of the desk.

"_Thank you_" Yuugi said kindly, meeting Snape halfway and carrying the items back to where he had placed the cauldron.

"_I suppose you'll want ingredients next" _Snape said evenly. Ever since the stupid child had reached out and hugged him, Snape had been a little off. Such a strange young man.

"He's insane, that's all there is to it!' Inner Snape chirped happily, pleased with the hug, even if it wasn't him directly it was still Snape and he was very much a part of Severus Snape.

"_Sorry, but yes. I just need some water…the willow sap I'm not sure you'll have…"_ Yuugi said and gave the piece of parchment to Snape to look over.

_**Malik's finding potion**_

_**1 Sphinx feather**_

_**1 Griffin feather**_

_**1 pinch of fertile soil**_

_**1 pint of tree sap (preferably willow)**_

_**¼ quart of water blessed by an Egyptian Pharaoh.**_

_**Add tree sap and water together in cauldron, heat to just below boiling point (70 degrees Celsius) Add soil, stir once with each feather(counter clockwise with the sphinx, clockwise with the griffin) Potion should turn the colour of sand. Add feathers and bring to boil. Let simmer for 5 minutes. Remove from heat and let cool. The potion should be off-white with a slight sparkle. Potion is ready to be used! Please use potion in conjunction with Finding Spell and appropriate crystal or pendant. **_

Snape frowned as he read it. It didn't resemble any potion he could think of.

"_Where, might I ask are you going get the feathers?" _Snape asked. The sap would be easy to get, Hogwarts had gallons of the stuff from various different trees. Willow sap just happened to be the one they had the most of in stock. The water blessed by an Egyptian Pharaoh was going to be a different matter entirely. There was no other potion under the sun with such an ingredient. Hell there wasn't any other potion with such a short ingredients list either.

"_Don't worry Snape-sensei" _Yuugi said cheerfully. He was so happy! With this he could find Yami (hopefully), and at least he wouldn't be alone. And as a plus he wouldn't feel that gaping hole with the other half of his soul back. He was sure that Yami was going through the same thing. Poor Yami….it must be horrible for him….he had to wait five thousand years for him, and all he had to wait was 14 years…. BAH! Enough of that kind of thinking!

"_It won't matter anyway, where ever you get the feathers from. The only 'blessed' water that Hogwarts carries is water blessed by the herd of Unicorns that live in the Forbidden Forest." _Snape replied and handed back the paper to the boy. It was to bad, he seemed so excited too.

"_That's okay! I can work something out" _Yuugi assured Snape, fidgetingslightly from being so excited.

"_Very well then…." _Snape said and went off to get the young man what he needed. As soon as Snape had turned his back, Yuugi had scampered over to the darkest corner of the room. He called upon his magic and summoned the Dark Magician.

"_Have you been able to find Yami?" _Yuugi asked hopefully as soon as the Magician appeared.

Said Magician shook his head, 'No'.

"_Oh..I guess I really am going to have to make it this time…I hope I don't screw it up this time…Could you please get me the feathers for the potion? You know which one, right? If it's not to much trouble…."_ Yuugi asked hopefully, knowing full well that it was quite possible that the Magician might not be able to get everything.

The Dark Magician nodded once and faded back into the Shadows.

Not more than a minute later, the Dark Magician returned with a small pouch in his hands. The Magician handed the pouch to Yuugi and bowed his head.

"_Thank you…"_ Yuugi said, a small and sincere smile on his face as he accepted the little bag.

The Dark Magician smiled back before he faded away again.

Yuugi turned to go place the pouch on the table and found that Snape was just entering the room.

"_That was close_" Yuugi whispered to himself. He really didn't want to reveal to much about himself, at least not until he found Yami.

"_Here. Don't blow up the class room, griffin anything tend to be volatile" _Snape warned as he handed Yuugi the ingredients.

"_Thank you Snape-sensei" _Yuugi said politely as he took the jars from Snape.

The first thing that Yuugi did as take the water and place a hand over it. He mumbled a few words in Ancient Egyptian and then eyed it critically. It would have to do. Hopefully half of and ancient Egyptian Pharaoh would work.

'He's insane….should just drop him off at St.Mungo's and then never worry about him again….' Inner Snape mumbled wistfully. Though the idea had merit if the boy was trying to bless water thinking he was a Pharaoh.

'Though who's to say he's not…. He isn't from here. Though it does say Egyptian, and the boy is definitely, not that.' Snape thought to himself as he watched Yuugi fiddle with the water.

Yuugi started a fire under the cauldron and began making the potion. A little more than forty-five minutes later and the potion was done, just finishing cooling. All the while Snape had been hovering over Yuugi, watching him.

The Potion's Master had to admit, the boy knew what he was doing at very least.

Yuugi fought and failed to suppress the small smile on his face. Snape really did remind him a lot of Kaiba.

"_Well it's done. And it turned out better than last time to!" _Yuugi chattered happily as he peered into the cauldron. Snape said nothing but noted that the potion was exactly as the boy's list described it to be.

"_I presume that you plan to use it next?"_ Snape asked, watching as the boy messily scribbled something down.

"_Yup. Though I'm not sure exactly how it works. Potions aren't my strong point, so the first time I made it, it didn't turn out. We were going to try again next lesson, but that's going to be a little difficult with me here." _Yuugi explained as he pulled the stool closer to the table that had his potion on it.

Snape watched as Yuugi precariously balanced on the stool, sitting on his knees as he dangled the strange pyramid pendant of his into the potion. Then he spoke.

"_**Ra who's light shines so bright,**_

_**Guide the pendant with your might.**_

_**Show to me the one who hides, **_

_**Your will I do abide." **_

A golden glow emanated from the Millennium Puzzle as it began to float gently, but persistently leading Yuugi to the darkest corner of the Potions class room.

"_I believe your spell has been unsuccessful"_ Snape said, a slight sneer on his face at the boy's ineptitude. The puzzle kept trying, despite Snape's words.

"_It worked….Ano, Snape-sensei…it wants me to go_ into_ the Shadow…" _Yuugi said slowly. He knew where the puzzle was trying to pull them. The Shadow Realm. But what was Yami doing in the Shadow Realm, and why couldn't the Dark Magician find him?

"_Into, Well if you can go _into_ a shadow, be my guest. I will not scrape you off the wall that you will meet." _Snape said snidely. Yuugi rolled his eyes at Snape's attitude. Whatever.

The Shadows, sensing Yuugi's desire to enter their realm, leapt away from the corner and enveloped him.

Right along with Snape.

I couldn't resist……(and I'm to lazy to do italics)

Snape watched as Yuugi precariously balanced on the stool, sitting on his knees as he dangled the strange pyramid pendant of his into the potion. Then he spoke.

"Insert spell here" Yuugi frowned and Snape looked at him oddly.

"Insert spell here" Yuugi tried again and found that whenever he tried to say the spell all that came out was 'insert spell here'

"What on earth are you trying to do?" Snape asked as he continued to look at Yuugi oddly. What the devil was wrong with the boy?

"I'm trying to do the spell that goes with it, but every time I keep say 'Insert spell here'" Yuugi said, frown still marring his face.

There was a poof and a young woman in her late teens appeared. She had long hair pulled back with a clip and wore glasses.

"Sorry guys, but I haven't gotten around to actually writing the spell yet. Could you I dunno, go do something else while I think? My brain has taken a vacation since it's Christmas break" The girl said making odd gestures.

Snape didn't move, but he looked at the girl with disdain.

"Um, who are you exactly? And what do you mean YOU haven't gotten around to writing the spell yet? Malik's ancestors made that spell thousands of years ago!" Yuugi said, looking slightly confused.

"Well you see, I am an Author. And the reason any of this has happened is because I thought it would be really cool to have Yuugi here in the Wizarding World without Yami!" The girl explained in a chirpy manner.

"What" The voice was quiet and very flat sounding.

"Hm? Don't you speak plain Japanese?" The girl asked, confused. She was SURE that Yuugi spoke Japanese, didn't he come from Japan or something. She looked over at Yuugi at barely suppressed a shriek. He was scary looking! Aren't the Yami's supposed to be the bad ones?

Snape ignored everything and turned, heading for a small cabinet which he promptly opened and pulled out a bottle with the strongest fire whiskey that money could buy. He pulled the lid off and drank it straight from the bottle, hoping that he could drowned out the screams if he got plastered enough.

Come on, we all know that if any of the characters that we write up got a hold of any of us and knew that we were there tormentors, we would be murdered brutally. Don't ask where it came from cause I really don't know. Anyway, I hope you liked the whole thing and have a good Holiday!


	7. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: Squee! I'm so glad that so many people really like this fic! I'm working really hard on it but I'm trying to find a job and finish my school work at the same so its kinda difficult. Anyway, I plan on trying really, really hard to update at least once a month so hopefully that will be able to tide you guys over. I really like my plans for the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy them. Thank you all so much for your kind words! Keep reviewing please, I read them over lots cause it always gives me a confidence boost knowing that you all liked the chapter/entire fic. Well, enjoy this latest bit!_**

Yuugi frowned as the puzzle pulled him through the Shadow Realm. It wasn't leading him deeper into the realm like he thought it would, instead it was pulling him along the outskirts which meant that Yami was in the physical world. The spell he used in combination with the potion would take him the shortest route to his target. The deafening silence was broken suddenly, when Snape stumbled and growled.

"Where are we?" Snape asked, finally speaking up as he regained his composure. Yuugi turned to back to look at Snape. He had been so focused on finding Yami that he had forgotten about Snape. He felt terrible as he looked Snape over. The man was paler than usual and looked almost faint. The Shadow Realm was not meant for normal mortals.

"I'm so sorry Snape-sensei! I was so focused on finding Yami that I forgot about you" Yuugi apologized as he took Snape's hand into his own before the man could protest. Snape pulled his hand away despite that something about holding Yuugi's hand had pushed back the heaviness that had been closing in since he had stepped into this darkness.

"You spoke English" Snape said with a frown and a blink as Yuugi scowled at him for pulling away.

"The Shadow Realm is beyond such petty things as language. It is a place unto itself and it holds a great deal of secrets. It pulls on humans and tries to drain them. You will not last long unless you take my hand. Please Snape-sensei, I don't want you to get hurt." Yuugi explained as he extended his arm out to Snape to take. Snape reluctantly took hold of Yuugi's much smaller hand. Yuugi smiled softly at Snape before gently pulling them in the direction that the Millennium Puzzle was taking them.

They ploughed ob for another minute or so before the Millennium Puzzle seemed to hit an invisible wall. The Puzzle flashed silver and dropped back down to hang serenely around Yuugi's neck. Yuugi's eye's were unreadable, but there was a small frown marring his face.

"I presume that was not supposed to happen?" Snape queried, still holding Yuugi's hand. The boy may have been right about the hand thing didn't mean that Snape had to like it. He still had to squash the urge to sneer at the young man.

"Well sort of. You see that was the spell finishing, it flashes silver when the target is found safe, and red if there is something wrong with the target. That means Yami is behind whatever this is." Yuugi explained as he pressed his free hand against whatever the Millennium Puzzle had run in to.

It felt like he was touching a cool wall made of glass. He pushed at it with his magic and found it to be just as ungiving. When he touched it again, with his magic and his hand, it felt like a solid brick wall. But there was something else to it…..something not of the Shadow Realm….Aha! It felt like the magic that Snape and his people used! But what was it doing in the Shadow Realm? And why was it blocking him from Yami?

"Well?" Snape demanded impatiently. Just because he didn't feel that crushing weight all around anymore, didn't mean that he wasn't still anxious to leave this God-awful place.

"There's something in the way. Yami is behind what ever this is." Yuugi said, his lips pursed as he rapped his knuckles against whatever the wall was. Snape frowned and moved forward to assess the block in front of them. He pulled out his wand to perform a simple identifying spell. He didn't dare touch anything in this strange place. When the boy didn't do anything to stop him, Snape cast his spell. The spot where the spell hit sparkled prettily before fading away. Snape cursed silently, mindful of the young ears beside him and tried again with the same results. Snape cursed aloud this time.

"What is it Snape-sensei?" Yuugi asked worriedly.

"It would seem that this is a part of the spell that brought you here. What it is doing in this place is beyond me, but there is nothing you nor I can do." Snape ground out. He was not at all pleased about having been dragged into this Shadow Realm on a goose chase.

"I see." Yuugi said quietly while internally he was screaming and pitching a fit to put any two-year old to shame. It wasn't fair! What the hell had Yami and he done to deserve this?

"There is nothing we can do here" Snape reaffirmed gently. Yuugi sighed and brushed his fingers forlornly against the wall that separated him from the other half of his soul. He would come back later and without Snape. Then he would really let loose and see just what the stupid thing was made out of. Let's see it stand up to a pissed off and desperate reincarnated pharaoh!

"Lets go Snape-sensei, you shouldn't be here." Yuugi said in a subdued manner. He had to get Yami back, he just had to.

"And you should?" Snape retorted as he allowed himself to be dragged in what he hoped was the right direction.

"Not really, but its magic and being is a part of me so it sees me as one of its own." Yuugi explained as he quickly moved his way through the Shadow Realm. He wanted to get Snape out, you never knew what was lurking in the Shadow Realm. Or what might find the idea of a 'helpless' mortal enticing. And Yuugi wasn't keen on fighting at the moment, he wanted to save his energy for what he was beginning to call 'The Wall'.

"Hn." Snape grunted, this place despite its creeping feeling of despair was intriguing…perhaps it could be used to defeat the Dark Lord. The boy could be of some use after all.

"Snape-sensei…um…I don't want to be a burden…but…" Yuugi stammered, he was unsure of how to approach the subject. He didn't want to trouble Snape, and he hardly knew the man…but if he was going to be staying a while it was probably a good idea to learn the native lingo.

"Well what is it? Out with it!" Snape snapped in a 'very strict teacher' sort of way.

"Could you teach me English?" Yuugi blurted out in a rushed, hopeful sort of manner. Snape glared at the back of Yuugi's head. He had been expecting the question for a little while now, but that was not why he was glaring. He was glaring because he was going to end up teaching the ungrateful brat whether he wanted to or not.

"Very well. I sincerely hope for your sake that you are a fast learner Mouto, because I am not a lax teacher." Snape remarked.

'Noooooooooooo! Now we're never going to have any free time! How will we find out what happens to Arthur Dent? Will they get there in time!(1)' Inner Snape wailed pathetically.

They continued on in silence for a good twenty minutes before Yuugi paused a moment and the air in front of them seemed to almost shimmer. Yuugi then walked into the shimmer and pulled Snape with him.

Snape trembled as he and Yuugi exited the Shadow Realm. He swayed and found his feet failing him. Yuugi steadied the dark haired man and lead him to sit down upon the big chair in Snape's sitting room.

"Go over to the large cabinet, open it and you while see a small vial containing a purple liquid" Snape said unthinkingly in English, gesturing to where he wanted the boy to go. Yuugi just blinked at him., then shook his head.

Yuugi pressed something towards him, and waited for Snape to take it.

"_This will help" _Yuugi explained and Snape raised an eyebrow but looked at what the boy had put into his hand. It looked like some sort of potion, but it wasn't one he could identify. Snape looked at Yuugi suspiciously, what was the boy up to?

"_Maaa, you're so suspicious Snape-sensei! I swear to you, it's only something to help. I used to have to have it when I came out of the Shadow Realm because I wasn't used to it." _Yuugi coaxed, trying to get Snape to drink it before the proud man passed out. If Snape passed out it would be a looong time before the man awoke as his body would be recuperating itself from the strain that had been put on it.

Snape cast an uneasy look at Yuugi but downed the potion anyways. He grimaced, it was sickeningly sweet, like pure liquid sugar. He felt better though...and now that he did he was even more curious as to what was in the potion. He eyed the vial and saw to his satisfaction that there was several drops left in the bottom. Excellent, he could decipher it later. He pocketed the vial and rose from his seat.

"_An eventful morning, perhaps it is time that we had breakfast" _Snape said and opened the door to the hallway. Yuugi took this as his cue to follow Snape and hurried after the tall dark haired man. Snape walked swiftly and more than once Yuugi had to run to catch up, but that was only because he kept pausing to look at something that he had never seen before. The castle was absolutely fascinating!

**Yami's Soul Room**

Yami had a lot of patience, and right now the Gods were certainly trying his patience. It had to be some sort of joke because every time he thought he was nearly free something else seemed to be in his way. It was going to drive him insane. Again. And he really didn't want to go crazy again, it wasn't at all pleasant.

He had managed to free his right arm and shoulder and his left foot but now he wasn't sure if he could get the rest of himself free. He felt like throwing his arms up in disgust and screaming, but he didn't have that option. If he dared do that the chains would tighten and move, making all of his hard work useless.

Ever so slowly he turned his head and assessed his situation. Perhaps if he moved his hip and then lifted his left foot...

Yami froze as he caught sight of something that should _definitely _not be. There was a rather plain and ugly door in the middle of his soul room. What was it? Why was it in his soul room? And when had it gotten there? It certainly wasn't something from his mind or Yuugi's...Yami's eyes narrowed.

He silently summoned the guardian of his mind. The Dark Magician appeared, confused but ready to to assist in any way he could.

The Dark Magician's eyes widened and then narrowed in fury when he saw the strange door in his Master's mind. How dare someone intrude upon his Master's sanctuary!

Yami watched with satisfaction as the Dark Magician began to glow with power and used his Dark Magic attack to obliterate the door. He and the Dark Magician both frowned as they realized that the door was completely fine.

Uh oh.

That could be something of a problem.

Dark Magician was at a loss. There had to be something he could do. His eyes narrowed to slits and glowed with his inner power. Whatever dared trespass would be destroyed...one way or another...

(1) For the greater crowd of people who have no clue what that was, it was a reference from the FANTASTIC muggle book, Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy. DO NOT PANIC! _/giggles/_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: So here's another chapter. I'm so pleased to know that you all liked the last chapter. Things are going to pick up a little more from here on in, and soon the end shall come. But hopefully not the way that anyone suspects. I kinda wanted to make the chapter longer but that didn't really turn out as you can see. It just felt right to leave it where I did. Plus it was very evil cause that door is opening is going to make a REALLY big mess. I promise to make the next chapter longer to make up for it. Scouts honour. Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave me a little comment at the end!**_

**St. Mungo's**

"You think I haven't tried that already!" Cornelius Fudge shouted. A very flustered Medi-Wizard was trying to appease the ex-minister who had come to St. Mungo's complaining of a headache.

"We have to try everything Mr. Fudge." The Medi-Wizard tried to explain, but Fudge would have none of it. He was in serious pain here! No one was listening to what he had to say. That stupid Medi-Wizard had an exasperated look that Fudge recognized as the one doctors wore when they thought a patient was being particularly difficult.

"I have used every headache potion, every pain relieving potion there is! The pounding just doesn't stop!" Fudge all but growled. He was beyond irritible and irrational, his head had been pounding for well over a month now. If he didn't get something to stop it soon, he would certainly go mad.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fudge, there really isn't anything we can do for you. All of our tests indicate that there is nothing wrong with you. And I've already given you all the potions that I can with out overdosing you." The Medi-Wizard explained sighing as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He honestly couldn't think of what was wrong with the ex-minister. The man was obviously in pain, but none of the staff at St. Mungo's could find anything wrong with Fudge.

Suddenly a young girl of about seven or eight came screeching into the room. She looked terrified and ran past the ex-minister is such a rush that the man became unbalanced and fell over, hitting his head on the wall and slumping to the floor unconscious.

Damn it.

It was going to be one of those days.

**Hogwarts**

Snape looked over the top of his book to look at what had disturbed him. Another whimper escaped the mouth of the boy who had-in the middle of summer no less-taken up residence with him. It seemed as though the boy had fallen asleep and was having a particularly bad dream. A sigh escaped him and he rose to wake the boy.

Yuugi had made a definite impression upon everyone around him with his unwavering light. He was someone you just wanted to be near because of the way he was and the way he made you feel. Even Snape was not immune to the small young man's charm.

Another whimper and a small thrash alerted Snape of what he had yet to do. Gently he shook the boy, rousing Yuugi from his nightmare. But Yuugi's nightmare followed him to the waking.

"_Yami?" _Yuugi whispered as he opened his eyes, hoping against all odds that the last few months had just been a bad dream.

"_Your friend is not here Mouto-san." _Snape said gently in the same language that the boy had been speaking since he arrived. Snape had been teaching him English slowly, but the boy was still learning and when he was distressed he fell back to his native tongue.

"_I...apologize for bothering you Snape-sensei" _Yuugi said, turning away as tears started to gather at the edges of his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted. Snape-sensei was not the emotional type, Yuugi was lucky enough that he had worn away at Snape enough to be treated like a normal person.

It had been so long since he had seen Yami...felt his other half's presence...he honestly didn't know how much longer he could do this. How much longer would he be able to go on?

"_You can not keep like this forever Mouto-san. What is bothering you? I thought it was enough for you that you knew that your friend was here, safe. This is not the first time that I've woken you up for the same reason. I can't give you anymore Dreamless Sleep Potion, you have had to much already. I may not be the best person for this but it seems that I may be the only one who will be able" _Snape said, his voice steady as he sat himself down on the couch that Yuugi had fallen asleep on.

"_It's so hard Snape-sensei...I don't how much longer I can keep doing this..." _Yuugi said, a tear escaping and tracking down his cheek as he turned and pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around them to form a small ball. Snape stiffened, surely the boy couldn't be thinking...but Snape hadn't noticed anything different about the boy...

"_Sorry. Maybe it's time I told you everything..." _Yuugi said, his voice steadying despite the tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. Snape remained silent, and settled himself down. Finally he would know.

" _Five thousand years ago, there lived a young but powerful Pharaoh. This was not kind, but nor was he cruel. He was a just ruler and his kingdom prospered. At the time there were powerful games played by the wealthy and the powerful. The Shadow games. These games were brutal and were also the reason that the pendant I wear was created. The magic behind the games was powerful and hard to control. So before the Pharaoh was born his father created the seven Millennium Items to harness and help control the shadows. Six were given to the former Pharaoh's most trusted advisors, the last was the Pharaoh's. _

"_Egypt was at peace, though the peace did not last. The Shadows were soon trying to break free and devour the world. The young Pharaoh knew of a way to seal the Shadows and save his people...but the cost would be great. Despite knowing the cost the Pharaoh went on and sealed the Shadows. The price was great, the price was his soul. To be forever locked inside of the Millennium Puzzle. Only something went wrong and the Pharaoh's soul was ripped in half. The dark half was trapped inside the Puzzle, while the light half was sent on to be reincarnated..._

"_I am half of that Pharaoh. Yami is the other half, the dark half" _Yuugi finished his tale. His tears had stopped, but his face still held that look. The look that spoke of how hard life was. Of the weight of something great pressing in about him.

Snape for one was silent. What does one say to that story? It was almost to much to believe...but Yuugi had never lied to him and Snape trusted the boy, despite what his instincts said.

"_Three years ago, I solved the Millennium Puzzle and was reunited with a piece of myself that I didn't know was missing. And now it feels as if he is never coming back. Can you imagine that Snape-sensei? What it is to be missing a piece of yourself? A piece of your soul? It's so hard..." _Yuugi mumbled into his legs, closing his eyes to hide his pain. He had thought he had no more tears, but some how more managed to drip down his cheeks and arms.

Snape could think of nothing to say but did the only thing that seemed like a good idea. He stiffly pulled the boy into a tight embrace and let the young man sob. He wasn't experienced in this sort of manner, but he did know what to do despite what many Griffindor's undoubtedly thought.

**Yami's Soul Room.**

Finally.

He was free.

Yami sent a rueful glare at the chains that had held him captive. The chains still decorated his door and the lock that held them there was still as imposing as ever. He turned away from the chains lying on the floor of his soul's room and placed his attention on the strange door that had appeared a while ago. Fleetingly Yami wondered how long it had been since he had last seen his light but dismissed the thought almost carelessly. He was becoming strangely detached from his surroundings and it had the Dark Magician worried.

The Dark Magician bowed and stepped back from where he had been standing. After his failed magical attempts to destroy the door he had resorted to bashing at the blasted thing with his staff. At least it helped work out the frustration he felt at not being able to help his Master.

Yami slowly walked around the door, trying to find some fault in it. Something he could exploit. Nothing.

Almost hesitantly Yami reached forward to touch the door. There was nothing odd about the door in any way, save for the fact that it wasn't of his mind and that it had appeared sometime after he had been chained in place.

After a moments thought Yami reached forward to try and open the door. The knob turned and the door eased open with a creak.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Someone asked me if Yuugi and Yami were lovers. The answer? Hells no! While I may enjoy reading the pairing occasionally, I can't find it in myself to write it. Why? Because to me, Yami and Yuugi are the same person, they have just been torn into two. It's called Narcissism when you love yourself that much. So, no, they are in no way shape or form a couple or together in that was in this fic. Just thought I should make that clear. Lol, anyway I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, this one will hopefully bring a little excitement. Also, I made a slight change to the last chapter. Why? Because it wasn't consistent. In the preview I said that Yami was from 5000 years ago and I put 3000 in the last one. A horrible mistake that is now rectified. **_

**Domino, Japan**

Kaiba looked back as he stepped into the dismal room. Machines beeped and Kaiba moved so that he was standing next to the room's occupent.

Mouto Yuugi's body lay so still and not for the first time since he had met the young man Kaiba was struck with just how little Yuugi was. The boy never looked smaller than he did now, lying on the hospital bed with tubes running every which where.

Kaiba stiffled a smirk as he pulled up a chair to sit as he looked over Yuugi. It would probably irk Yuugi to no end if he knew that he was in the children's ward of the hospital. It was due to his small size, though he was under eighteen and there fore still a child...

Kaiba sighed as he thought back to when he had first heard that Yuugi was in the hospital. He had thought that it was something to do with that ridulous trinket around his neck again, but no...Every doctor was at a loss as to what was wrong with him. Yuugi had been put through multiple tests, all which came up inconclusive. One doctor had mentioned that it was similar to a coma. The lights were on, but no one was home. Yuugi hadn't so much has twitched once since he had been brought in.

Frankly it frightened Kaiba. It frightened him to know that his rival (reluctant friend), someone who was so strong could be brought down like this. And what was worse, Kaiba felt powerless to do anything. He knew there was nothing he could do. Yuugi was in the best hands at the hospital and Kaiba hated the fact that there was absolutely nothing he could do. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Sugoroku was going through. Yuugi was the man's only living relative.

Kaiba sighed and stood up, his eyes resting forlornly on the still body. It was time for him to go. The world didn't stop for anyone, not even the King of Games.

"You better wake up soon Yuugi, I don't want to end up taking the title of King of Games through default." Kaiba said to Yuugi before he left. He had a board meeting to get to, plus Mokuba had wanted to watch a movie tonight.

Kaiba left just in time to miss the frown that marred Yuugi's soft face before it settled back into a blank mask once again.

**Hogwarts**

Yuugi sat up blearily and blinked a couple of times before his vision cleared enough that he could see that he had been laid down on the couch. A blanket pooled at his hips and Yuugi was almost tempted to pull it back up and try to go back to sleep.

No...he'd had enough sleep for now. But he felt groggy and just plain bleck. Maybe it was time to get out of the castle for a little while.

He had been out of it a few times now, but only under the strict supervision of Snape. But what could it hurt, it wasn't like there would be any students out and about. Yuugi glanced at the time to find that it was 2:30 am. To late and too early for any student or teacher for that matter, to be wandering around. (coughHarryRonHermionecough) Yuugi grabbed the simple black cloak that Snape had gotten for him and pulled it to his shoulders. A while back, Yuugi forgot when exactly, Snape had just dropped a pile of neatly folded cloth by his side and ever since then Yuugi had been wearing (on and off) the strange clothing that Snape and his people wore.

Yuugi stepped carefully out into the hallway and pulled the hood over his hair. It wouldn't do for someone uninformed of his presence to see him. As he made his way through the hallways of Hogwarts he frowned. He could hear something coming from a corridor down. Curious, Yuugi silently made his way closer to where the sound was coming from. The nearer to the sound he got, the more his heart started to clench. It sounded like crying. He finally stopped outside of a door that he was sure the sound was coming from. Yuugi bit his lip, he really wanted to go in and comfort who ever was in there. But Snape was adment about him not encountering anyone.

Yuugi made his descision.

The door opened with a creak and the crying stopped with a hitched intake of breath.

"Hello?" Yuugi called out in his best English as he stepped into the room, which was a washroom. His english wasn't the best and he still had a rather thick accent, but he was getting better and that was what counted. Yuugi glanced around and caught of flash of black and platinum blonde before it disappeared behind a stall door.

"Go away." A voice rasped, rough from crying.

"You okay? You sounded sad, very sad." Yuugi explained and pressed a hand against the door.

Silence greeted him and Yuugi sighed. He really wanted to help, but if this person didn't want to be helped there wasn't to much he could do. You couldn't force a person to accept help, it didn't work like that.

"I'll leave you now." Yuugi said softly and pulled away to go back to the corridor. Yuugi glanced back to see silver grey eyes peeking back at him. Yuugi smiled softly and left.

Thankfully nothing else piqued his curiousity and he managed to make his way out of the castle undetected. Though he had to hide briefly as a ghost drifted past...but that wasn't all that terrible.

Yuugi couldn't supress the glee filled grin as he stepped out into the fresh air. It was wonderful to be outside again. He certainly understood why Marik hated being trapped indoors. The night was clear and bright as the moon was nearly full and it reflected its light off of the fresh snow glistening like scattered diamonds across the ground. He wanted to run around in the snow but that would be a bad idea. People would wonder about the footprints scattered in the fresh snow.

Yuugi breathed deeply as he walked along a path that was oddly clear of snow. He suspected the strange magic that Snape's people employed was at hand. The path wound its way around the looming castle and ran by a dark and mysterious looking forest. He paused as he walked along the path, and peered into the darkness of the forest. There were so many trees...

Hey! What was that!

Yuugi stepped off of the path and tried to get a better look. There was no way he saw what he thought he saw.

There it was again!

Yuugi stepped forward and pushed a low hanging tree branch out of his way. He gasped as what he thought he saw was really there. There weren't many, but the moonlight made them seem like they were glowing.

Unicorns.

Five of them, grazing gently were oblivious to his wonderous stare.

Yuugi's breath was caught in his throat, his eyes wide as he slowly and silently approached. He wasn't even aware that he was moving. He was drawn in by some unseen force. It called to him like a siren's song, and he followed the pull until it lead him roughly 15 metre's away. He stood there for a long while before one of the Unicorn's turned to try and get some more grass buried beneath the snow. When the Unicorn turned it saw him and whinied. The rest of the small herd raised their heads and just stared at him.

Yuugi dared not move as the one that spotted him drifted closer. The Unicorn stopped in front of him and lifted it's head to sniff at him. It made a wuffing noise and nudged at his shoulder. Yuugi couldn't help it. He giggled.

The herd seemed to all draw around him then, wanting to get near and see this strange creature that was so pure and innocent but at the same time not. They sensed to evil within him and it intruiged them. Yuugi relaxed and let them nudge at him, while he reached up and brushed at their manes and necks. Occasionaly he giggled as a unicorn nudged a particularly tickilish spot.

Yuugi smiled softly as he intermingled with the herd. Perhaps this place wasn't all so bad if it had such beautiful creatures living in the forest. He felt better than he had in a long while, and he felt a renewed conviction to find his dark half.

Suddenly something in the air shifted, causing the Unicorn's to freeze. Their eyes widened and they all bolted, leaving Yuugi alone in the middle of the clearing.

Yuugi froze as he heard voices shouting. It sounded like fighting! Yuugi drifted stealthily towards where he thought the sound was coming from. Faintly, he thought it was a bad idea to be wandering deeper into the woods. He could get lost or worse, caught by one of the students or someone else. He pulled his cloak around him tightly and continued on. He couldn't resist as he heard more shouting and what sounded like cursing.

Yuugi wasn't sure how much farther he travelled into the forest, but he noticed that the trees were getting thicker and that the moonlight wasn't reaching him as much anymore. He ignored the growing feeling of dread and went deeper in. When he finally reached where the shouting was coming from, Yuugi had made sure that he was well hidden in the shadows so that he would not suprise anyone when he arrived unannounced.

Hiding beneath a broad old maple tree Yuugi peered over curiously. The shouting and noisey fighting sounds had stopped. Was it over? Yuugi hadn't thought he had taken that long, though he knew from experience that some fights only took seconds before they were over. Hopefully the outcome of what ever was going on wasn't to horrible.

In the dark it was difficult to make everything out, but what Yuugi could see chilled him to the bones faster than anything he had experienced before.

There were people lying in the snow, so still. Yuugi's eyes widened. He didn't have to be special in anyway to know that they were dead. There was this aura of death hanging all around them. Coupled with how still they lay, their faces bare against the snow. The wide unseeing eyes scared him the most.

And then, the unthinkable.

Someone started laughing.

As if these people's deaths were just insignificant. Something to be mocked and taunted.

Yuugi's fists clenched at his sides. How could anyone do such a thing? Tears formed at the corner of his eyes and Yuugi forced himself to stop trembling. There wasn't anything he could do for those people who lay so still against the snow.

A shrill scream followed by helpless sobbing echoed throughout the area and Yuugi's head snapped up. His eyes bolted themselves to where the cry had come from.

There, nearly completely hidden behind a weeping willow tree were five tall people who were dressed in long dark robes. Their faces were masked and their hoods drawn so that Yuugi could not identify any of them. They were circled around a young boy who had long black hair and silver daples on his haunches. The young lad looked petrified as the people circled around him jeering at him and moving suddenly to spook him more. They all had wands drawn, Yuugi noted. One of the dark robed persons muttered something and a jet of vicsious red light shot out from the end of his wand and ran along the boys arm. The boy screamed in pain as a long gash suddenly opened up along where the light had run.

Yuugi's breath caught in his throat. They were torturing him! He had to do something...

So he gathered up some snow in his hands and threw a snowball to distract them. Shouts echoed around as they dark robed people tried to figure out where it had come from. Finally one spoke out and made Yuugi move.

"Who ever did that best come out or this little foal here will die"

Yuugi mustered up his courage and lowered his voice a little and did his best impression of Yami.

"I would not do that if I were you" Yuugi stated in a much calmer tone than he felt. He stepped out from behind the tree and saw sneer's on the parts of the people's faces that weren't masked. They saw him, but that was it. They didn't look beyond the fact that he looked like a school boy.

The boy for his part looked right panic-stricken, and Yuugi's heart went out to him.

"Che, its just a kid!" One of the robed people sneered. Yuugi wrapped self confidence around himself and drew as tall as he could stand. He would have to do this carefully.

"Well, kids play games, yes? Lets play a game." Yuugi said as he moved forward. He had to get them away from the boy. The boys dark eyes and Yuugi's hardened purple met and the boy looked away. Hopefully the boy would play along with this and run when he had the chance.

"A game? Alright, we'll play a game. And then you'll die." A different person said, stepping out so that he was taking point for the small group. The boy's arm was held tight so that he couldn't escape.

"We don't have time for this. Just kill him, we'll finish this last one off and get out of here." The one holding the boy by his arm growled out. The boy made a whinied sort of paniced noise and tried to pull his still bleeding arm away from his dark robed captor.

"Your friend has commited all of you. You will play, or you will face the consequences." Yuugi explianed, while his mind raced to figure out a way to save the boy.

"Consequences? What could someone like you do to us? We are followers of the Dark Lord, we are not something to be trifled with!" One of the the others said, his wand drawn and pointed at Yuugi. Yuugi readied himself. They were going to try something, he wasn't expecting any less.

"Crucio!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Imperio!"

"Petrifus Totalus!"

"Reducto!"

"I told you, there would be consquences." Yuugi said as he seemed to move out of the way of the spells almost effortlessly.

"What are you!" The Death Eater demanded as shadows from all around defied reason and leapt forward to drape themselves over Yuugi.

"I'm...complicated...(1)" Yuugi said as the shadows pulled him and everyone into their realm.

Screams of everyone but Yuugi echoed around the deep purple realm. Demands to know what was going on, where they were and what happened flew around loosely.

"You did this!" One Death Eater proclaimed, pointing at Yuugi.

"This is the Shadow Realm. And yes, I brought you here. I had warned you there would be consequences if you did not follow through with your word." Yuugi said, the hood helping to hide his nervousness and worried look. He was starting to feel weak, and he didn't know why. There was no reason for it. It felt like he had summoned his entire deck. Yuugi knew he had to make this quick, he was starting to feel faint.

"Release us boy or we will kill you!" The shortest Death Eater shouted threateningly.

From behind Yuugi, intimidating growls and the sounds of weapons being drawn made themselves known. Yuugi frowned and looked behind him. He nearly fell over when he saw what was behind him. Every monster in his deck was behind him, along with a couple magic and trap cards that had monsters or beings for forms. No woner he felt like he was going to pass out!

"What the hell is that thing!" A Death Eater screamed as red scales curled around Yuugi protectively.

Oh.

Yuugi's vision swam. What was Slifer doing here!

Slifer's head lowered so that it was beside Yuugi and opened its mouth and showed off its impressive amount of very sharp very pointy teeth. A deafening roar was let loose and what seemed like chaos ran free.

Everything blurred and Yuugi felt like he was falling. His fall stopped abruptly as he was caught in someone's arms. Yuugi's chest tightened as the world around him seemed like it was closing off slowly. A blue and red blur moved to stand in front of him and then a bright light filled his vision. He gasped as the light surrounded him and brought back a warmth that Yuugi hadn't realized was gone. His vision cleared and Yuugi could breath again.

Yuugi stood and smiled when he saw Dian Keto the Cure Master in front of him. He turned and saw that it was the Celtic Guardian who had caught him. Yuugi offered him a shy thankful smile which the elven Guardian returned. A frightened yelp drew Yuugi's attention back to where the Death Eater and the boy had been standing.

The Death Eaters were but in there place was what looked like a very pleased Feral Imp and Kuriboh. Kuriboh was currently floating innocently (or not so innocently if you know what he does) by the boy who was thankfully unharmed save for the long gash on his arm.

"Kuriboh!" Yuugi called, trying to get Kuriboh to leave the boy alone. There was no luck, Kuriboh was fascinated and was leaving. Yuugi let out an exasperated sigh and moved so that he was standing next to the boy and Kuriboh. The boy looked at him fearfully and Yuugi had to hold back a flinch. He hadn't meant for his monsters to attack the men the way they did. "Are you okay?" Yuugi asked as stood there, trying to get the Kuriboh to back off. He petted all along its sides making it purr.

"I'll be okay..." The boy murmured, his eyes wide as he watched the strange person in front of him _pet _a creature that he had seen _eat _a grown human!

"Come on, follow me. We'll get outta here. I don't think I can last to much longer..." Yuugi said, smiling slightly to try and show the boy that he meant no harm.

"Okay..." The boy said, clearly nervous as he back away from Kuriboh and moved his arm carefully and gingerly.

"My name's Yuugi." Yuugi offered, trying to break the tension that was clinging so desperately to them. He pulled his hood down as he concentrated on leaving the Shadow Realm. His head pounded as a headache formed. He had really over done it. The shadows slipped away, pulling back they seemed to almost caress Yuugi before they completely pulled away.

"I'm called BlackSilver...but I was supposed to get a new name tonight, as part of my coming of age ceremony..." BlackSilver said, trying not to stare at the strange human who was walking with him. They were in an unfamiliar part of the Forbidden Forest and BlackSilver didn't know where they were.

"Ah...Do you know where we are? I'm not from around here..." Yuugi explained as they walked together.

"I've never been in this part of the forest before. The Elders don't allow the foals to wander around." BlackSilver said, his eyes sharp and watching, trying to catch a familiar part of the forest.

"Do all of you live in the Forest?" Yuugi asked, suprised. He didn't think the forest was big enough. It must be bigger than he thought to allow so many to live in it.

"Yah, the forest goes on past the mountains." BlackSilver said, jumping over a raised root. He ended up having to pause a moment and wait for Yuugi to climb over it.

"Mountains...Maaa..this place is huge! They don't have anything like this where I come from." Yuugi said, glad that he and BlackSilver were talking at least instead of just being quiet and staring at each other. It was nice to have someone other than Snape to talk to. Dumbledor came by occasionaly to visit, but it was never for long and always very infrequent. Thinking about what he didn't have lead him to think of Yami.

"Really? I can't imagine not having all this!" BlackSilver said with a chuckle as he swept his arm around him. He was focused on his surroundings so he didn't notice when Yuugi got a sad and distant look on his face.

"BlackSilver? Why were they doing that?" Yuugi asked, his voice sombre as he went with a darker, saddening topic.

"Because they can. They're bad people and they _like_ hurting people. They're sick." BlackSilver said with a shudder. He wrapped his uninjured arm around himself as he thought back to his fallen herd members.

"I'm sorry." Yuugi whispered and didn't speak after that. The two of them walked in an uncomfortable silence for some time. It was in that sometime later that Yuugi realized one thing. It was _much _lighter outside then whenhe left. Like sunlight in the morning type of light.

There was only one thing on his mind after he realized that.

Snape was going to be furious.

_(1)This is a comment (one that I simply adore) from one Mr. Dorian Gray from the movie League of Extraordinary Gentleman. It's a great scene._


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Wow. I had no idea so many people were reading my fic. Its makes me feel all tingly inside. Yaaay! I had fun writing the last chapter and I had lots of fun with this one to. I love Kuriboh and Snape is just so fun to write. Especially with Inner Snape there to let me have my fun. This chapter is especially for flamethrowerqueen, because you have reviewed so much and left such wonderful and encouraging comments for my stories. Thank you to EVERYONE! You guys are awesome.**_

**Hogwarts Castle**

Snape blinked as he found himself suddenly awake. There was no transition from sleep to wakefulness. He was just suddenly awake. All traces of sleep were gone and Snape lay in bed despite his awakened state. His bed was comfortable and everything was pleasantly quiet.

Snape closed his eyes and sighed. All of the really bad days started out the way this one was. Peaceful and otherwise good until he got out of bed. Briefly, Snape considered not getting out of bed. Then the thought of taking his up coming bad day out on the students. Particularly the Gryffindor students. Yes, that would make the day bearable at least.

Snape held back another sigh as he finally pulled himself out of bed to get ready for the day. When he finally left his room he was washed and dressed. Ready to face whatever the day and whatever it was going to throw at him.

Except what was waiting for him when he left his personal chambers.

Yuugi was not where he left him, passed out on the chesterfield. Nor was the boys cloak where it should be. At six-thirty in the morning, an AWOL Yuugi was not something he wanted to deal with. EVER. Supressing a growl Snape studied the room, looking for evidence of any sort of struggle at all. Finding none, Snape left for the Headmaster's office to let him know what was going on.

Snape stalked through the empty hallways, making his way quickly to Dumbledor's office. Snape spat out the password and stormed up the stairs, not even bothering to knock on the door before opening it to see Dumbledor sitting at his desk, eating a lemon drop with a pencil at hand while he stared at his desk.

"It may intrest you to know that the boy is missing." Snape growled. He was NOT pleased. He wanxted to start pacing, but managed to supress the urge for the time being. When he found the boy he was going to string him up by his strange hair and let Peeves at him.

"Yes, Hagrid is looking for the boy as we speak. He went for a walk last night and never came back. I fear he may have had a bit of trouble. " Dumbledor said, not looking up as he wrote something down.

"And no one thought to wake me or stop the boy!" Snape thundered, his fists clenched at his sides. His left eyebrow twitched in a menacing manner.

"You need your sleep my boy, and as for Yuugi... That poor boy has been cooped up in the castle for months now. I thought it would do him some good to get a bit of fresh air." Dumbledor continued on as if Snape hadn't said anything. He wrote something else down and then turned a page to start again.

"That boy was the product of an ancient and powerful ritual and you thought it would be a good idea for him to 'get some fresh air'!" Snape all but roared. He was shaking with fury now. Headmaster or not, the man could be infuriating! How could he do something like this? 'You tell him like it is!' Inner Snape cheered, bright happy yellow pom pom's in his hands as he danced around.

"Come now Severus, boys will be boys. If I recall correctly, you didn't need always the Marauder's to get you in trouble. I remember the time when you brewed that wonderful.." Dumbledor started, a reminicent smile on his face.

"That was a long time ago!" Snape yelled, his face bright red with embarrassment as Dumbledor's words conjured images of his past. 'Its always the quiet ones...' Inner Snape said sage like, the pom pom's gone.

"Tea?" Dumbledor offered, waving his wand before going back to what he had been doing before Snape had so rudely burst in. Snape took the tea and sat in the chair provided. He draped himself appropriately across the chair and sipped at his tea. Peppermint with just a touch of honey, his favorite. He would wait, not so patiently for Hagrid to bring the boy back.

**Forbidden Forest**

Yuugi held back a yawn. He was tired and drained. He wanted nothing more than to go back to Snape's room and sleep. Sleep and then think on how he was going to find Yami. He still couldn't reach his dark through their link, and more than once it had started to wear at him. It was hard to go on with out the other half of his soul. Yuugi looked over to his side where BlackSilver was walking quietly. The other boy looked about as tired as Yuugi felt. He hoped that they would find BlackSilver's family soon.

"Anything familiar?" Yuugi asked, breaking the weighty silence. It felt like it took half of his energy just to muster up the strength the ask that question.

"Nothing." BlackSilver replied shortly. He was tired and wanted to go home. He never wanted to go out into the forest again. Neither boy spoke again, walking in silence.

The sound of something very large moving through the dense brush of the forest to their left caused both of them to freeze. What had made that sound? Did they chance making any noise, hoping that who ever it was was familiar to one of them? Yuugi wasn't sure if he could muster up the power to fight off someone should they prove to be hostile.

"Yu'gee! YUUU'GEEEEE!" A deep voice bellowed, calling out into the silence. The voice wasn't one that Yuugi recognized, but who ever it was knew his name and as far as he knew, the only ones who knew his name were the faculty of Hogwarts. Yuugi spared a glance and BlackSilver and saw that he was wary but curious like Yuugi.

"Should we let him find us?" Yuugi asked, turning to his newest friend. The other dark haired boy shrugged and looked around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

"Why not? If it turns out to be someone unfriendly, you can just do that freaky thing that you did to those others." BlackSilver replied, shifting his weight as he tried to figure out whether or not he should go withYuugi. He really hadn't liked that place that Yuugi had sent the bad humans. It scared him, and he had no desire to return.

"Yeah..." Yuugi said, his voice beguiling the uncertainty that Yuugi felt. He was tired and worn. He wasn't sure he could pull himself, let alone anyone else into the Shadow Realm.

"Over here!" BlackSilver shouted, more curious than afraid since he had Yuugi at his side to protect him should anything bad happen. The person who was looking for Yuugi turned and tromped not so quietly through the forest. The person that greeted Yuugi and BlackSilver was massive. Yuugi had never seen such a tall person. He was as big as some of Yuugi's duel monsters!

"Ah! Ther' ya are Yu'gee! An' who's this? Do yer Elder's know yer runnin' about by yerself in the forest?" The huge man rumbled in a friendly manner. His face was cheerful and happy despite a large bruise that marred his cheek. Yuugi could tell that he was a good person with all the best intentions.

"I apologize, it is my fault that BlackSilver is lost. I..." Yuugi began, trying to explain why he was out and hadn't come back to the castle but BlackSilver interupted him.

"Yuugi saved me!" BlackSilver countered, scowling at the boy who tried to argue that he hadn't really done anything. He had only done what anyone would have done, right?

"How 'bout we get back and talk to Dumbedor, eh Yu'gee? Don't 'spose you know that Snape is lookin' fer ya?" Hagrid asked as he lead the two youngsters back the way he had come. He would get BlackSilver back to his herd, hopefully before the Centaurs found them _first._ The two youngin's were quiet as Hagrid lead them through the forest, in a completely differeny direction than they had been heading.

"Ooof!" Yuugi said as he walked into Hagrid's leg. The giant of a man had stopped and had a crossbow cocked and ready. He kept scanning the trees nervously as if he was looking for something. BlackSilver had stopped and was keeping close to Yuugi and Hagrid who could protect him easily from whatever it was that was out there. Hopefully it wasn't any of those retched spiders, BlackSilver thought with a shiver.

"Go no further, Hagrid." A voice from somewhere hidden in the brush spoke out. BlackSilver stilled, his eyes wide, he recognized that voice...

"Father!" BlackSilver shouted happily, creeping away from Hagrid slightly. He knew better than to move suddenly when the warriors of his herd had someone in their sights.

"BlackSilver? Thank the stars you are alright!" A roan coloured centaur said as he leapt into view. He had dark eyes and equally dark hair, his face was angular, and his mouth was wide with a grin. There was no sound, but other centaurs came into view from the bushes, completely surrounding Yuugi, Hagrid and BlackSilver.

"We thought that beastly Gaint had gotten you as well, foal." A completely black centaur said, crossbow in arms.

"We have told you before Hagrid are no longer welcome here. That Giant is a menace to everyone in the forest. And he was proven that he has no qualms with killing centaurs. Grawp must go." BlackSilver's father, Orion said, pulling his son away from the humans.

"Grawp would never do that!" Hagrid defended his half-brother, vehemently.

"We warned you! That creature has killed five of our warriors, I will not stand idly by as your kind wipes out mine!" The pure black centaur declared, raising his crossbow and aiming at Yuugi and Hagrid.

"No!" BlackSilver shouted, leaping away from his father and between his Elder's bow and his new friend Yuugi.

"BlackSilver! Get back here this second! Bane, lower your weapon, damn it!" Orion screamed at the black centaur who still had his weapon aimed, despite the fact that there was now a centaur on the other end of it. Yuugi's eyes were wide as everything was happening. They were all speaking to fast for him to keep up. He was getting better at his English, but it wasn't perfect yet. All he knew right now was that BlackSilver was standing between him and a readied weapon.

"No! I won't let any of you hurt Yuugi! He saved my life and has become my friend. I owe him my life!" BlackSilver proclaimed. He stood proudly between his friend and the crossbow. He would not let Yuugi be hurt.

Bane lowered his weapon, shaking his head in disgust as Orion walked towards his son.

"Could someone **please** tell me what the hell is going on! You are all speaking to fast fpr me to keep up!" Yuugi proclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. He was tired, cranky, drained and all around not in a good mood. He was all over emotional and he suspected it was from being seperated from Yami. He wondered how his darkness was holding up. He mentally sighed and watched as people were shouting at each other and waving weapons around. Yuugi was **not **impressed.

"My Elders aren't exactly fond of humans to say the least. They also don't listen, because if they did they would know that it was Death Eaters and not the Giant that killed the warriors. They would also know if they cared to stop and let someone else speak, that you saved me." BlackSilver explained slowly for Yuugi, turning towards his friends and shooting his Elders a strange look. Some of the Elders had the good graces to look properly abashed. Others, like Bane, had sour expressions.

"BlackSilver, you are young and inexperienced. But that should not have stopped us from letting you tell your tale." A white dappled centaur said. She had white blond hair and piercing green eyes. Her crossbow was gripped tightly, but at her side. Ready if need be.

"Tell us what happened, child. Adara is right, we should not have been brash, but the forest is no longer safe the way it once was." A chocolate coloured centaur said, his hair pulled back in a braid.

"Che, it doesn't matter. Hagrid has been warned not to come into the forest before. That warrents their punishment." Bane said, hefting his crossbow to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it is my fault that Hagrid-san is in the forest." Yuugi apologized, his cheeks tinged a little pink with embarrassment. If he hadn't left the castle for a walk Hagrid wouldn't be in trouble, but then BlackSilver could very well be dead.

"Silence all of you and let BlackSilver tell us what happened." Adara, the white centaur spoke clearly. Her voice cut above the din of everything else. All of the centaurs quieted down and evenYuugi and Hagrid were silent.

"Thank you Elder Adara." BlackSilver said, bowing his head and stomping his front hoof.

"You may begin your tale," Adara said and stood back, giving the boy room.

"I had snuck out after the warriors thinking they were just going on a patrol, I didn't want to wait until morning for my naming ceremony. I wanted to see what the forest was like since they never let the foals out of the glen. I think they were investigating something because they headed straight for the Death Eaters. Everything happened so quick, all I remember is a lot of green light. One of the warriors managed to fire off a couple shots, hitting one of them in the arm but he was dead before he could do it again. I can't remember but I think I screamed around then. It drew their attention to me and they started taunting me and prodding me. They were playing with me and then something distracted them. They called out saying they would kill me if the person did not show themselves. Then Yuugi stepped out into the clearing. He challenged them to a game and one of them agreed. Then strange something happened. It got so dark and the darkness seemed to pull at me and the humans.

"When I opened my eyes all I could see was purple-black smoke swirling everywhere. Yuugi was standing a little ways away with a horde of creatures behind him. There was even a massive red dradon! There was a blur and some screams and I saw two of the stranger looking creatures **devour **the Death Eaters. I was shaking, what if these creatures ate me next? That was when Yuugi came over, pale and looking like he hadn't rested in days wanting to know if I was alright and trying to placate the more curious creature. He was so kind and he talked to me. We left and started walking together until Hagrid found us." BlackSilver said, telling everyone what happened. He rubbed at his injured arm nervously. It was probably going to scar...

"That is quite the tale." Orion said, breaking the silence that was clinging to the area like a dense fog. He moved so that he was standing next to his son and glanced over at the strange looking humn boy who his son claimed was his savior. Orion didn't know what to say, his son's story seemed more like a tall tale than actual events. What was the strange magic that allowed the odd looking boy to control so many creatures?

"Yes it is, and one I believe to be true. Hagrid you may take the child back to Hogwarts. BlackSilver, you have had quite the experience. I think it would be best if we returned home." Adara said, and gave everyone a piercing stare that spoke of her leadership over all. The centaurs faded into the forest until the only ones left were BlackSilver and Adara.

"Good bye Yuugi. You will always be someone I call friend." BlackSilver said quietly, his voice soft and full of happiness and sadness.

"You as well BlackSilver. Do try and stay out of trouble though." Yuugi said, his voice laced with the same emotions.

"Come along Yu'gee. We best be gettin' you back ta the castle with Professor Snape." Hagrid said gently, resting a massive hand upon Yuugi's petit shoulder.

"One last thing Hagrid. Our people will not warn you again about Grawp. He is dangerous and must leave the forest." Adara said before pulling BlackSilver into the trees, both of them fading away from view.

The rest of the trip was spent in complete silence as Yuugi contemplated his fate. Snape was opening up to him but that didn't mean it was going to spare him any of the dark man's wrathe. Yuugi gulped and prayed that it wouldn't be to bad.

**Yami**

Yami looked around, curious. He was in a rather drab room. It was a large but plain room with a wooden desk and fancy chair in the middle of it. Potted plants peppered the room, giving it the feel of something akin to an office of some sorts. Yami tilted his head as he caught a flash of green. He moved so that he could see the chair better and found that there was a confused looking man. The man was nothing special, balding and a little on the rounder side of body shape. He wore a horrid bright green suit and a bowler's hat was clutched tightly in his hands.

"Gah! Who are you, boy!" The man demanded, leaping from his seat and facing Yami. Yami blinked at the man. What was this person doing in his mind? Why could Yami get into this strange room but the door to his _aibou _was heavily chained shut?

"I am called Yami." Yami stated as he prowled closer, trying to find any sort of reason as to why he was in the strange room. Yami's attention was drawn away from the strange little man as he studied the walls and the door that had closed itself behind Yami. Yami rapped his knuckles against the door of the soul room, frowning when there was no echoing sound.

"Ugh! That god awful pounding is back!" The man moaned. Yami lifted and eyebrow curiously as he stopped his tapping. The man's face melted into a smile as his pain stopped. Yami started again and watched with a detached sort of fascination as the man's face contorted with pain again. "You! You're the one who has been causing my suffering! Where the hell are we! You're working for Voldermort aren't you! Thats why you look like that boy isn't it!"

Yami froze and slowly turned so that he was staring directly at the awful little man. Had he just said whatYami thought he said?

"Boy?" Yami asked, his voice and face deviod of all emotion as he stalked towards the man like how a cat might if it were hunting prey.

"Just like that strange boy at Hogwarts..." The man mumbled wildly to himself as he looked around, trying to find a weapon to fend off the predator like person that was getting ever closer. He grabbed a heavy looking paper weight and raised it above his head only to have it slip out off his sweaty grasp and conk him on the head. His eyes rolled back and he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Yami leaned over him curiously and was upset that the man had knockled himself unconscious before Yami could question him more. He paused and thought. Perhaps he could go about getting information a different way? He closed his eyes and concentrated on moving forward. Yami Bakura could posses people other than his host and other half so why couldn't he? He didn't particularly like the idea but if it was going to get him back to his other half he was willing to do anything.

Yami breathed in as he found himself in unsteady control of the body. He tried to move a hand but succeeded in only twitching. His eyes refused to open and he could hear voices all around him.

"Mr.Fudge, can you hear me?"

"Nurse go get the Medi-Wizard on duty, I think Mr.Fudge is coming around."

"Mr.Fudge do you know where you are?"

The voices continued to banter on like that and Yami surmised that he was in a hospital of somesorts. He felt stirrings as the body's owner came back into consciousness. Yami faded back enough so that this Mr.Fudge person would have control but Yami would still know what was going on.

Yami would have his _hikari _back and then there would be hell to pay for the one that seperated them.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Author's Note: Okay, I get it. I need to update. Alright? But in no way shape or form is 'Update now' or any variation of said words and encouragement to write more. I'm aware that many people have their eyes on my fic and are waiting for an update, but there's this thing called life that comes before writing. I do enjoy writing, but if I can't think of anything to write, badgering me to write more isn't going to work. If you're going to ask that I update quicker at least be polite and comment on what you thought of the chapter. Did you like 'Inner Snape?' Is there any grammatical or spelling errors? Things like that are good to leave. 'Plz updt soon' is not a review. Sorry to every one who read that and wasn't an asshat. You guys are great. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter and I apologize for taking so long to get it done. Thank you for your kind and encouraging words. Shouts out to _**Sierra-Falls **_whose words made me smile and made me get my but in gear. Tell me that you love me, review!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the Harry Potter books. Those belong to much richer people than I. **

**Hogwarts**

Yuugi sighed as he sank into the couch. It had never been more comfortable, Yuugi thought as he tiredly closed his eyes. If the afterlife was anything like this, Yuugi had no objections about going there when he died.

Yuugi closed his eyes as a sharp pain stabbed him in his temples. The headache had come out of no where, though Yuugi chalked it up to being so exhausted. Or it could be from summoning all of his monsters at once. He really wanted to know how **that** happened, because it definitely wasn't normal.

Sitting up, Yuugi wandered over Snape's cabinet where the Potions Master kept his private stock. Reaching in he grabbed a vial that he and Snape both used. It contained a potion tailored specifically for headaches. Yuugi had plans to try and get the recipe off of Snape since it worked so well and fast. Making a face, Yuugi took a deep breath and swallowed it down. Shuddering and trying not to give in to the need to pull out his own tongue, he put the vial back in the cabinet with the rest of the empty vials.

Biting back a yawn, Yuugi flopped bonelessly onto the couch which was charmed to change into a bed once someone laid down upon it. He lay there, his breathing evening out and eyelids closing. It felt so good to surrender to the serenity that beckoned to him.

Yuugi woke groggily to find Snape stalking past him as the Potions Master slammed another door. Apparently Snape was having a bad day too. Yuugi was almost asleep again when Snape burst back out into the main room, his robes billowing around him menacingly. It took Yuugi a moment to realize that Snape was standing at the foot of his bed, glaring heatedly at him. Yuugi blinked and help back a gulp as he scrambled to get out of bed and face Snape. Yuugi peeked at Snape from behind the fringe of his hair and began to fidget slightly when Snape didn't so much as twitch.

"What, do you have to say for yourself?" Snape asked, his words cutting through and impaling the silence with his biting tone.

"I….." Yuugi stuttered the words catching in his throat when he saw the look on Snape's face harden slightly.

"What were you thinking? You could have been seen by a student, or worse, a Death Eater! Obviously there aren't any brains beneath that mop you call your hair, because if you had stopped to think for even a second you would have realized wandering around was something along the lines of stupid!" Snape shouted vehemently, his cheeks flushing with anger and the effort of yelling so forcefully.

Yuugi bit his lower lip as he felt it tremble. He couldn't cry! He hadn't cried from being yelled at since before he had completed the Millennium Puzzle. Yuugi took a deep breath but kept his eyes on the ground. He was pretty sure if he looked at Snape he would clam up.

"I…._I just wanted to go for a quick walk but then I saw these beautiful creatures. I think you call them Uni-corns...but they liked me and let me pet them. Then there was a scream and they left. I went to go see who had screamed and there was a Centaur boy being hurt by these bad feeling men with white masks." _Yuugi said, switching to Japanese for comfort.

"White masks?" Snape asked, his blood freezing. If the Dark-Lord controlled Yuugi and his amazing power it would not bode well for the Wizarding World.

"_Yes, but they're gone now. Kuriboh and my other monsters ate them." _Yuugi continued shakily. What would Snape say about him using his magic? Especially since he wasn't sure he had it fully under control….

"You are certain you got them all?" Snape bit out. From what little bit he had seen of Yuugi's magic, he would definitely call it wild at best.

"Positive" Yuugi nodded assuredly as he glanced up at Snape, switching back to English as he regained some of his confidence. Snape seemed perturbed though and Yuugi found that he felt shy some reason. It was just Snape! What was wrong with him? First his magic got away from him, his emotions went haywire and now he was acting as if he had never met Yami.

"Mister Mouto, as you seem to have an affinity for trouble, much like some of the students here I see fit to punish you with no more trips outside until further notice." Snape sneered and wrapped his cloak around himself before stalking off. He had some pondering to do. And Gryffindor essays to grade.

As Snape left to do whatever it was that teachers did when they weren't in class, Yuugi leaned against the couch. He brought his other hand up to his brow and pressed, hoping to relieve the pressure that had steadily built while Snape had…talked…to him. Ugh, and he couldn't take any more headache potion for another hour. He worried his bottom lip. Snape would probably have something for him to take….It wasn't **that** bad of a headache and Snape could use some time to himself. Besides, it was only an hour, right?

**St.Mungo's**

Ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge groaned as the world suddenly grew brighter. He looked to his left and found the door to the room that he was in. He sat up slowly and let out an uneasy breath.

There had been someone in his head!

Fudge drew a shaky breath and let it out slowly as he came to a realization.

St.Mungo's was no longer safe.

It had been compromised. It may have even been under the control of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That would explain why there had been someone in his head. Only He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would do such a thing. Then he realized something. He was the Ex-Minister. They were trying to gain a foothold into the Ministry through him! Fudge huffed. That would not do. He may not be the Minister of Magic anymore, but he still had a duty to the Wizarding World.

_ Wizarding...World? _ The strange sounding words echoed in Fudge's mind. Fudge stopped breathing. How….?

Fudge scrambled out of the hospital bed and grabbed his cloak. He jammed his feet into his shoes and moved as quickly as he could without making any noise. Quite as a lethifold (not mouse, this _is_ the wizarding world after all), Fudge peeked out the door and scanned for nurses or doctors.

_ Empty...Corridors... _The voice was back, haunting him as he made his way down the eerily empty halls of St.Mungo's. Even the elevators and lobby was empty. The receptionist's desk had a 'back in 5 minutes' sign floating in front of it.

Fudge bolted for the door, rushing out he found that the streets were empty and the sky was dark. The chill of night cut through his thin but well made office cloak and brought him to his senses.

"I need to get out of here…damn it all, I'll have to use that blasted muggle flat in downtown London" Fudge muttered to himself. He made a quick check for muggles and wizards alike before he apparated away with a loud Crack!

Fudge appeared with a Crack in a shady looking alley that had a clear view of a well lit London Street. He ran a hand through his thinning hair and put his hat on before stepping out into the light.

_ Light...Aibou... _The voice whispered almost reverently.

Fudge's breath caught in his throat. The voice, it sounded like the person who had been in his head! He clenched his fists and hurried into the building he was standing next to. A muggle security guard nodded at him as he past by. Fudge nodded back and then scurried up the stairs. He didn't dare take the muggle elevator. Imagine, being held up in a metal box by rope instead of magic! Muggles, Fudge thought, were quite insane. He was panting by the time he reached the third floor where his flat was.

Pulling out a key from his breast pocket, he unlocked the door and spoke the password that would let him through the wards that he had paid good money to have installed. One could never be to safe with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on the loose again. Fudge relaxed marginally once he was inside the wards.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to get who ever was in his head out. He picked his brain as he tried to remember everything that pertained to it. Someone or something was looking out for Fudge because something in his mind clicked. Whatever it was had taken on the shape of the boy that Dumbledore was still hiding away in that blasted school.

Upon his realization Fudge scrambled over to his desk and hurriedly pulled out a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill. He scrawled a quick message before he opened his window and flicked his wand skyward. A few minutes later a medium sized barn owl was flying towards him. The owl landed on the edge of the window sill and stuck out its leg. There was a small pouch tied there with a request for one sickle.

"Bloody expensive, this" Fudge muttered to the owl who cocked its head but turned and stuck out the other leg.

"This goes straight to Arthur Weasley. No one else, understand?" Fudge spoke sternly as he tied the letter to the owl's leg. The owl screeched at him harshly before taking off into the night. Fudge closed the window and settled down for a wait.

**The Burrow**

Arthur Weasley was sleeping peacefully and quietly, a rare commodity in the Wizarding World. Beside him, his wife was sleeping much the same. Though it was she who woke to the tap-tapping of an owl at the window.

"Arthur, wake up. There's an owl at the window. I got the last two. Come on now love, don't be lazy." Molly Weasley murmured into her husband's ear.

"Mrrrrrr" Arthur grunted and rolled over, trying not to listen to his wife's voice. If he didn't hear her he didn't have to get up.

"Arthur get up! I know you can hear me!" Molly whispered fiercely and slapped her husband firmly on the arse.

"Bloody hell woman! I'm up, I'm up!" Arthur grumbled crankily as he clamoured out of bed before his loving wife could smack him again. He stumbled over to the window and took the letter from the owl which flew off when the letter was secure. Arthur opened the letter using the light of the near full moon. He reread the letter twice and cursed loudly. He folded the letter up and started changing into his work clothes.

"Work?" Molly questioned sleepily.

"Yes, hopefully I'll be back before dawn. Love you." Arthur said as he finished buttoning up his robes. He kissed his wife good bye and made his way outside before he apparated away.

**Hogwarts**

Yuugi bit his knuckle as he tried to work up the courage to approach Snape's door. The headache potion had only helped a little and now it wasn't helping at all. He could do this….But what if Snape was busy or sleeping? It **was **late….A sharp pulse of pain, worse than having his soul ripped out, convinced him otherwise. He approached Snape's door and knocked lightly. There was a tense silence before Snape tersely beckoned for Yuugi to enter.

Yuugi took a steadying breath and went in. He took one quick look at Snape before bowing his head slightly so he didn't have to meet Snape's searing gaze.

"What is it?" Snape bit out, not giving one hint that he was actually grateful for a break.

'We need COFFEEEEEE' Inner Snape droned, his cute black eyes drooping with fatigue.

"I…I have a headache" Yuugi said softly, keeping his head down. His cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment.

"You know where the headache potion is kept." Snape stated plainly but did not dismiss the boy. He was curious now, why had the boy come to him now, when he was still clearly afraid of him.

"I had some, about half an hour ago and it only helped a little. It's also the second time I've taken it." Yuugi said, his voice still soft and meek. Snape frowned and stood up, moving briskly to look Yuugi over.

Yuugi bit his lip as he fidgeted under Snape's sweeping gaze.

Snape raised his hands to Yuugi's neck and felt behind his ears and the back of his head.

"You have had no recent head injuries that I should be aware of?" Snape asked when he finished his mini-exam. Yuugi shook his head no.

Snape pursed his lips and stepped back, eyeing Yuugi carefully. Snape turned away from the young man and grabbed some strange powder before throwing it into the fire. Yuugi eeped as he watched Snape stick his head into the flames. Several minutes passed before Snape removed his head from the fire, making Yuugi breath normally again.

"Do not move." Snape ordered pointedly before sweeping out into the main room. Yuugi sighed as his head continued to pound. He closed his eyes and cradled his head in his hands. Why couldn't it stop hurting? He was tempted to open a portal to the Shadow Realm and go find and abyss to fall into, but somehow he figured it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Kindly place yourself upon the couch Mister Mouto." Snape said, startling the pained boy.

"Yes Snape-sensei." Yuugi replied politely and went back into the main room to sit on the couch as he was ordered. As soon as he sat down he was attacked by the castle's resident Medi-Witch, Madame Pomfrey.

"What seems to be the problem deary?" Madame Pomfrey asked kindly as she took her turn giving Yuugi a quick once over. Snape had told her what they boy had said, but she wanted to hear it from the boy's lips. She moved on, checking his pulse, blood pressure and his ears. She took his temperature and then began feeling the back of his head and his neck. She did this all before Yuugi could speak.

"I've had my headache since this afternoon and I've already taken some headache relief potion twice. And I think it's getting worse. It's hard to think and I fell sort of dazed." Yuugi explained politely, keeping his voice soft and meek.

Madame Pomfrey frowned and began casting several spells around him. One caused wavering lights to appear around his head. The lights were overwhelmingly purple with slight hints of red and some bright green. The colour of lights caused Madame Pomfrey and Snape to frown.

"Severus, please go get Albus. I'll stay here with Mister Mouto." Madame Pomfrey requested as she put her wand away and began to fuss over Yuugi. Snape twitched but did as he was bid.

'But I don't wanna!' Inner Snape whined and stopped his foot.

Yuugi was silent as Madame Pomfrey fussed about him, giving him a sense of dread. Snape returned with Dumbledore, a man whom Yuugi was unsure of. He had only met the man a handful of times, but each time made him wonder what the elder man was thinking.

"Ah Yuugi, Professor Snape tells me that you are unwell. I am sorry to here that." Dumbledore said kindly, coming to stand next to Madame Pomfrey.

"Please, could someone tell me what is going on?" Yuugi pleaded shyly.

"They have not told you? Than I shall explain as best I can. The spell that Madame Pomfrey used that lit up with such brilliant colours is a spell used on sick children to help determine what is wrong with them. However we have never seen such colours before and they were all centred on your head, or more specifically, your mind. Madame Pomfrey decided to send for me as I am a practiced Leginimist which means I have the ability and skill to enter people's minds safely." Dumbledore explained, a reassuring smile on his face. Yuugi blinked as he processed what Dumbledore had told him.

"No." Yuugi stated with a firmness he didn't feel. Madame Pomfrey and Snape looked surprised with Yuugi while Dumbledore smiled on, his eyes twinkling with hidden mirth.

"I don't think you understand Mister Mouto. Albus is the only one qualified to try and help you." Madame Pomfrey said slowly, thinking that Yuugi didn't understand what Dumbledore had said.

"_But I don't want anyone other than Yami in my mind." _Yuugi murmured to himself, keeping his wide amethyst eyes down. Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore looked at Snape, hoping for a translation.

"He is uncomfortable with the idea of someone he doesn't know in his mind." Snape translated, fudging what Yuugi had said. Madame Pomfrey nodded empathetically while Dumbledore just continued to smile, his eyes twinkling.

"Perhaps it would be best if someone he was comfortable with…?" Dumbledore hinted.

"Oh no, Albus! I'll not have Severus go into his mind. Severus may be a skilled Leginimist but he has a sharp tongue!" Madame Pomfrey thundered, her eyes ablaze.

"Ah, but in the end it is young Yuugi's choice is it not? After all, he is seventeen, the age of majority in the Wizarding World." Dumbledore smiled mischievously as he watched Yuugi brighten slightly while Madame Pomfrey huffed, giving Dumbledore the evil eye.

"I know when I'm not wanted!" Madame Pomfrey said, a hand on her hip as she gathered up her travel bag that she used with students and Professors that couldn't make it to the Infirmary.

"It seems that you have a Medi-Witch to placate, Professor Dumbledore." Severus said with a barely suppressed smile. It was always fun to watch when Dumbledore's sly was on someone unsuspecting. Madame Pomfrey left with Dumbledore following at a safe distance. Snape watched as Yuugi visibly relaxed when Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore had been gone for a few minutes.

"Perhaps it would be best if you washed up in my bathroom and went to bed. When you're done I'll give you some dreamless sleep potion. It won't get rid of your headache but you'll be able to sleep alright despite it. Oh, and don't forget about the sink. It still has a bit of an attitude." Snape instructed then stood back as Yuugi did what he was told. A few minutes passed with silence and Snape was just about to get ready for bed when he heard a loud splash. Sighing, Snape turned and waited for Yuugi to exit the bathroom. He didn't have to wait long before Yuugi came out dripping.

'Awe, he are cold and wet and sad…'(1) Inner Snape said sadly his eyes shining with tears of sympathy as Snape looked at Yuugi.

Taking pity on the poor boy, he cast a drying spell before giving him the potion. Snape watched as the boy grew drowsy and then literally fell asleep on his feet. Snape grabbed the boy before he could hit the floor and carried him over to the couch.. He watched for a moment before heading for his own bed. They would figure out what to do in the morning.

**London**

Fudge was waiting impatiently for Arthur to arrive and was on the verge of sending another letter off when the buzzer by the door rang. Pressing a button he allowed the person downstairs access into the building. He was ready when Arthur stepped off the elevator looking enraptured with everything around him and Fudge had to bite his tongue to hold back the snort of disdain.

"Quickly Weasley." Fudge harried. It wouldn't do to get caught.

Arthur's good mood vanished as soon as he caught sight of Fudge.

"What's this about, Fudge?" Arthur asked sourly as he stepped inside of Fudge's muggle flat.

"Everything said here is private, got it? It gets out and I'll do worse than what I said in the letter." Fudge stated, wringing his hands nervously. Arthur just nodded and glared heatedly. It was one thing to threaten him, it was another to bring his wife into it.

"St.Mungo's is compromised and it has something to do with that strange boy that is still in Hogwarts. That boy should be in the Ministry, not under the control of some barmy senile headmaster." Fudge rushed out

"Compromised?" Arthur frowned, his attitude changing. He was still furious, but Fudge had his attention at least.

"Yes, yes! I was attacked and now there's someone speaking in my head!" Fudge exclaimed heatedly.

"Ah, I'll get you the help you need then." Arthur said, his face lighting up in understanding.

"Really? Excellent-oh, no you fool! I'm not mad! I saw him! He looked just like that boy from the blasted ritual!" Fudge yelled, his face purpling when he realized what Arthur was implying.

"I'm not barmy, I need to speak with that boy. Who ever attacked me used that boy's form!" Fudge shouted loudly. Arthur was stuck. He could talk to Dumbledore and let Fudge see the boy or he could call up St.Mungo's and get the man a room-something he undoubtedly needed.

Arthur winced as he made his decision. This wasn't going to end well.

(1) This is similar to something a friend of mine said only her version was I instead of he. It was funny. At least to us.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: Unfortunately my 200th reviewer was a bit of an asshat. So no dedicated chapter to them. Honestly...It could just be me cause I'm cranky and hormonal, but WTF?! I want to give an enormass THANK YOU to everyone else. I really appreciated all of the feedback and I think it will help me further the story. So thank you again to those of you who left coherent reviews. You guys are the best! Also, I realise that the first bit is a little...disjointed, but its supposeed to be that way. Cyber cookies to the one who can guess WHY._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the Harry Potter books. Those belong to much richer people than I. **

**Yami**

Something was hurting him, but not him. Something was hurting the _other _him, the one who wasn't dark. This was bad, the Dark One knew this, though he didn't know how or why he knew it to be true.

The Dark One clutched his head as a pain unlike anyother exploded. Vainly, he tried to focus on the matter at hand, but it was futile as it slipped away from him

It left him, breaking, on the floor of a room that wasn't his.

Staring despondantly at the floor, the Dark One tried to recall why he felt such a panic in his breast.

A silver tear slipped unseen down a tanned cheek. The Dark One was losing everything and he didn't know why. He didn't even understand what he was losing.

He felt, deep inside his heart-for his head was forgetting-that he was losing everything that made his who he was. That he was loosing a part of his very soul.

What the Dark One didn't know was how very right his heart was...

**Hogwarts**

Yuugi bit back a whimper when he woke. It was early, earlier than when even Snape usually got up. His head was killing him. His vision was blurry and it was almost hard to breath, it hurt so much. He lay still trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Why did his head hurt so badly? Was it because he had been separated from Yami for months now? He lay there for an unknown amount of time before Snape emerged from his room, dressed and ready to head to breakfast.

"Snape-sensei." Yuugi managed to murmur, desperately hoping that Snape would stop and see that something was wrong with him.

Snape paused halfway to the door and looked back at Yuugi. The boy looked feverish. He turned around immediately and swooped down to kneel next to him. Yuugi looked as if he was in terrible pain.

"Head...hurts.." Yuugi groaned painfully. Everything hurt, so very very bad. Snape brought a hand up to rest on his forhead and murmured something that Yuugi couldn't make out. Yuugi just looked at him beseechingly, hoping that there was something, anything that Snape could do to make the pain just go away.

Beyond the pain Yuugi felt a prodding at his mind. Something was trying to push past his barriers. Yuugi tried to concentrate to keep the whatever it was out, but the pain was so overwhelming he was having trouble just staying focused on the fact that Snape hadn't left yet. The thing pushed once more and Yuugi whimpered as it broke through his mental barriers and went into his mind. Fearful, Yuugi followed whatever it was into his mind.

'Uh oh……'

That was Snape's last thought as he felt something under the legitimise break. Then there was darkness.

**London**

Watching ex-Minister Fudge pace slowly near the window was not helping Arthur Weasley in the slightest. Arthur was already nervous because of what Fudge had said earlier. So now the pressing weight of his decision was pushing against him.

"How much longer?" Fudge demanded, his hands clenched impatiently at his sides.

"Soon." Arthur soothed, though he wasn't sure if he was trying to reasure Fudge or himself.

"This is taking too long! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could be tracking us!" Fudge panicked, backing away from the window hastily. Arthur bit back a groan and prayed that Dumbledore would reply soon. Some of Fudge's idea's of what was going on were really out there. The one thing that was really bothering him was that Fudge claimed that it was someone using Yuugi's body. Hopefully Dumbledore could assen whether or not Fudge was crazy or if there really was something going on.

Arthur's spiraling thoughts were interrupted by a brilliant flash of light and Fudge's high pitched scream. When Arthur realized that he wasn't dead and that all seemed safe, he peeked out from behind the sofa that he had used for cover. Mentally he thanked the Order training for honing his reflexes.

There was still a faint light, but it was a warm, comforting light.

It was the light of a phoenix.

"Hello Fawkes." Arthur sighed and went over to were the phoenix was perched. Fudge was hovering near by, wringing his hands worriedly. Fawkes trilled softly and lifted a leg to drop a quill and bit of parchement.

The quill dropped straight into Arthur's hand while Fudge's hand shot out to catch the parchement.

"See you soon...?" Fudge murmured, reading aloud.

As soon Fudge finished reading the note Arthur felt the familiar tug of a portkey. The whirl of magic left him dazed, but experience left him on his feet net to the ex-minister. Arthur was aware enough to realize that though they were not at Hogwarts Dumbledore was waiting for them with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Arthur, Cornelius, so good of you to drop by. Would you have a seat?" Dumbledore greeted. The aging wizard made a motion with his good hand to three large stuffed chairs that were placed around a wooden table.

Fudge looked paranoid as he edged towards the chairs, all the while glancing about as if something woul jump out and attack him.

"You're quite sure we're safe here?" Fudge muttered loudly, fiddling with his bowler's hat.

"Oh yes, quite safe." Dumbledore assured. After all, the only people who knew where they were currently was he himself. Fore he was fairly certain that Arthur didn't recognize the builing from the inside.

"Then you'll help me?" Fudge asked, a sliver of hope lining his voice. He seated himself firmly and settled into the inviting chair. Despite his comments all through out his reign in office, Dumbledore had always made him feel safe. Perhaps it was because he was so powerful. After all, the man _had _defeated Grindewald.

"It would undoubtedly help if I knew the whole story, but yes, I will help if I can." Dumbledore said, taking his own seat opposite from Fudge. Arthur stayed standing, though he moved so that he was behind the empty chair. He wanted to watch and see what would happen.

**Yuugi**

"Where are we?" Snape questioned harshly. He was tense; he didn't know what was going on or where they were. He absolutely hated it. The last thing he could remember was legitimizing Yuugi……

"We're in my Soul Room…" Yuugi replied shakily. He was trying to concentrate on what Snape was saying but at the same time he was trying to figure out how he and Snape had ended up in his soul room. All Yuugi could remember was that awful _pushing _at his mind and then his shields gave…

"Soul Room? What the bloody hell is that?" Snape snapped angrily. The boy wasn't really paying attention and hadn't really answered his question.

"Its…well…um…Its like a representation of my mind and soul. It is where I can go when I meditate and its where my deepest feelings and secrets are kept. Everyone has a Soul Room, but not everyone can get into it." Yuugi stuttered at first, trying to think of a way to really describe what a Soul Room was. How did you describe something like that?

"So if this is a representation of you're mind and..soul…than why am I here?" Snape continued, his voice still tinged with its usual edge. Snape stalked over to where Yuugi had gone to stand and looked at a picture that was on a desk near by. There were three taller young men and two beautiful young women along with a black haired boy that was standing next to Yuugi in the picture. But the strangest thing was the young man hanging onto Yuugi who looked almost identical to the boy. How strange…

"I'm not sure…I felt this pressing _thing _trying to get into my mind and I tried to hold out but my shields gave and then I awoke here. And I think my headache is worse. It doesn't help that I feel as if I'm forgetting something either." Yuugi said quietly, his voice carrying easily in the silence of his Soul Room.

"Why is there a door? Is not that counter-productive to keeping someone out?" Snape continued on as if he had not heard Yuugi, which in all likelihood, he hadn't.

Yuugi sighed as Snape left him and stalked over to the relatively subtle door that led out of his Soul Room. Yuugi had found, after living with the man for several months now, that when Snape found something that he didn't understand he was quite focused on finding out what it was. Snape, despite his overly dark and brooding demeanour was actually quite a curious person.

"Ah, please don't open that door!" Yuugi shouted as Snape did exactly as Yuugi asked him not to. There was silence and then a gasp from Yuugi. The small young man rushed forward, pushing Snape out of the way as he ran into the empty corridor that divided his mind from Yami's.

Snape just lifted an eyebrow at Yuugi's actions and then slowly followed. What was the matter with the boy now? Lately it seemed all the boy would do is mope and be excessively shy, even around him. Snape's sedate pace brought him to Yuugi who was just standing in the middle of darkness. In the poor light, Snape could almost make out something hidden in the deepest part of the shadows.

"No…" Yuugi whispered, tears gathering at his sides. Why was Yami's door so far away? His head throbbed once and the door moved farther back, almost completely out of sight. Without thinking, Yuugi dashed foreword as fast as he could. His head hurt so badly but he dared not stop and take a break. On he ran through the darkness and after what seemed like an eternity, he reached the enormous stone door that blocked him from Yami.

Snape scowled as he jogged after the boy who lately was an unlimited source of trouble. The boy had stopped in front of a massive set of stone doors. The doors were the only thing visible in the darkness, and despite the lack or cracks and dust Snape could tell that they were ancient.

Yuugi slowly inched forward and placed his hands against the door. He couldn't feel anything. Usually there was a thrum of energy just beneath his fingertips, the ancient magic seeping through. Now there was nothing. Not even a tingle. Even in the beginning of this nightmare, Yuugi had still been able to feel that calming energy……now it was gone.

Yuugi's breath hitched as he struggle vainly not to cry. Pressing his forehead against the door, Yuugi cried silently. Silver tears traced lonely paths down his cheeks.

Why was this happening to him? Why were the doors getting farther and farther away? Where was Yami? A sob finally escaped him and he slid to the base of the doors and let out month's worth of anguish. He thought briefly of the vow he had made not to cry and continued on anyway, unable to contain himself.

Snape looked on despondently. What was he supposed to do? The last time had been easy, the boy was right there. Now he was curling into a door. How was he supposed to pry the boy away from what seemed to be his only comfort? He shifted uncomfortably and eyed the shadows around them. While they didn't move like the ones from before, there was still something not quite right about them.

Yuugi hiccupped and stopped crying suddenly. The Dark Magician! Maybe he could think of something to get the doors open! Oh why hadn't he thought of it before? Closing his eyes he concentrated hard. Lately, focusing on his magic had gotten difficult. Yuugi let out a breath as his magic curled inside of him and leapt out to find and bring the Dark Magician back.

Snape watched silently. What was going on? One moment the boy was sobbing and going on as if his world had ended and now he was standing determinedly with a fierce look in his eyes. A shadow rose up from the floor and took on the shape of a strangely robbed man. Snape took an uneasy step back and brought out his wand.

The Dark Magician glared down at the pale man that dared intrude upon the mind of his Master. He brought his other hand to his staff threateningly. Sharp eyes caught the disapproving violet eyes of his short Master. Why had he been summoned if not to vanquish the one before them?

"Please don't hurt him. He's a little mean, but he's really a good person. Kind of like Seto." Yuugi assured one of his favourite monsters. The Dark Magician frowned but relaxed his hold on his staff. Tipping his head to the side he asked silently why he had been summoned.

"Please, is there anyway into Yami's Soul Room?" Yuugi pleaded, hoping for a good answer.

The Magician shook his head, remembering the strong chains and lock on the other side of the door.

Yuugi slumped, crushed. Why couldn't he get the door open? Why wasn't Yami opening the door from the other side? Was he trapped in his own Soul Room? But if he was in his Soul Room, why did it feel as if it were empty?

Snape frowned as he watched the exchange. Why was this other being silent?

The Dark Magician's head was bowed in silent apology when it snapped up. His eyes widened as he felt a familiar tug in his chest. The other half of his Master was calling. He faded away slowly, locking eyes with Yuugi to let him know what was happening before he completely fell to the summoning of his Other Master.

_**What is going on here?! **_

The strange words echoed eerily and Snape grabbed hold of Yuugi protectively when the boy seemed confused and frightened.

"We've been here far too long." Yuugi said and grabbed Snape's arm.

"I would assume then that you have a way out?" Snape questioned crankily.

"Don't worry," Yuugi said with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. Letting go of each other's arms, Snape was started when Yuugi reached forward and _pushed_ him. He felt the distinct sensation of flight before he was forced to blink his eyes. Sitting up straight he realized with some disdain that he had been slumped forward rather uncomfortably. There was a crack as his spine realigned itself and soft groan of pain as Yuugi came to.

"Have a good nap, my boy?" Dumbledore asked good naturedly from the door. Beside him a frazzled looking Arthur Weasley was holding the shoulder of one Cornelius Fudge. Fudge was purple faced and puffed up, like some deranged angry bird. He was sputtering incoherently and Dumbledore, despite the strangeness of the situation was grinning.

Snape stood, confused, though his face portrayed none of this. What was going on? Why was everyone in _his _chambers? And what in the Gods names were Mr.Weasley and Fudge doing at Hogwarts?

'We're doomed.' Inner Snape intoned.

Pushing dooming thoughts away, Snape lifted an eyebrow to ask what was going on. Thankfully the Headmaster was paying attention and answered him.

"It seems that Cornelius has something or rather someone that belongs to our young Mr. Mouto." Dumbledore said, smiling though there was no reassuring twinkle in his eye. The lack of twinkle alerted Snape to the seriousness of the situation.

"Me?" Yuugi whispered, his voice hoarse as he sat up blearily. His headache, while still present had dimmed somewhat. It was as if whatever had caused the builinding pressure was slowly leaving. Curious…

"Yes, I believe you call him 'Yami'." Dumbledore said and closed the open doorway that he was been standing in. He had a feelling that there was going to be some yelling.

**_End note: It is only now, looking and reading back that I realize how disjointed this has become. I aplogize for that and can only hope that you'll all bear with me as I try and bring this fic back to what it's supposed to be. Thank you for sticking with me this far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will only be a few more so watch out!_**


End file.
